Un Nuevo Inicio
by Kurashi no Kona
Summary: la guerra a terminado, nuevas generaciones de ninjas están listos para salir en misiones con sus nuevos maestros... ¿Naruto desaparecido? ¿donde estará?... pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad, no hay pareja fija por lo que lo pueden dejar en los Review
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicos, primero que nada agradezco a los que me siguen, lamento haber tenido q bajar los anteriores proyectos, pero he peridio el hilo de aquellas historias, por lo que en este minuto no se como seguirlas, como no quería perder a los que gustan de las historias de autentico GenderBender, ya que como que se ha perdido eso un poco, muchos usan la idea de que Naruko es la hermana de Naruto o cosas así, son buenas historias también, pero uno cuando busca por Naruko piensa mas en el GenderBender de que Naruko sea Naruto,no se ustedes, pero al menos yo si busco eso,bueno aquí les dejo lo mas nuevo salido de mi cabeza, espero sea de su agrado, tiene por allí algunas ideas de otros FF que he leído por allí y por acá XD.**

**antes que nada aclarar que los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sino que a su respectivo creador, la historia en si no tiene fines de lucro, esta hecho por fan para fans**

**Cap 1**

Había pasado un año desde la cruenta guerra, habían ocurrido muchas pérdidas, muchos de los cuales habían sido jóvenes Chunnins y Jounins que apenas tenían edad, por esta razón en las cinco grandes naciones ninjas habían reforzado el sistema educativo de las academias ninja, por ello se formaban los grupos antes de que los chicos se graduaran y también se les enseñaba a luchar en equipos antes de ser gennins, por esta razón el tiempo que los aspirantes a shinobi pasaban en la academia se había alargado un año.

Ya se acercaba la fecha para que los primeros Gennins salieran de la academia ninja de Konoha, solo faltaba un mes para dicho examen que los convertiría en Gennins y pasarían de estar en las aulas aprendiendo a pasar bajo la tutela de un Jounnin para comenzar a hacer misiones en conjunto con sus compañeros de equipo, muchos estaban felices por ello, salvo el Rokudaime Hokage, ya que él tenía que encontrar a los Jounnins que cuidarían y entrenarían a la nueva generación de la fuerza militar de Konoha, a pesar de ser conocido como el hombre más inteligente en el país del fuego ahora mismo estaba en un gran problema, por las reconstrucciones a nivel nacional muchos ninjas estaban fuera de Konoha y no volverían hasta muchos meses más, los que estaban ya en la aldea ya les había asignado un equipo, pero le faltaba un equipo, y era el equipo de las hermanas menores de algunos clanes muy influyentes en la aldea, para su pesar no podía nombrar a Hinata como sensei ya que ella era la nueva jefa del clan Hyuuga desde la muerte de su padre.

Hokage-sama – se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

Adelante – dijo con su acostumbrada voz perezosa - ¿Qué quiere Kurenai-sensei? – pregunto manteniendo el respeto a la que alguna vez fue la reconocida maestra del Genjutsu.

Me dijeron que tenías problemas para encontrar a un shinobi para el grupo Hyuuga, Inozuka, Aburame – dijo seria.

Sí, pero esa no serás tu – dijo mientras se paraba de su silla.

No hay nadie más – dijo mientras se acercaba – tampoco puedo huir de mis obligaciones con la aldea solo por ser madre.

No, el pequeño Azuma aun es un bebe, no puedes alejarte de él – dijo seriamente, no dejaría a su ahijado sin madre ya que él aún se culpaba de la muerte de su maestro.

Entonces quien tomara ese cargo, no queda nadie más en toda la aldea – dijo seria, ella sabía de las instancias, por eso se ofrecía.

Aún queda alguien, pero no sé si está en la aldea exactamente – dijo mientras miraba a la ventana como buscando la respuesta a su pregunta – donde estas Naruto – dijo en un susurro que la Kunoishi pudo escuchar.

¿Naruto? – recordó la mujer, como poder olvidar al héroe de la guerra – ¿pero que no está en una misión? – pregunto extrañada.

No, no ha aceptado ninguna misión desde la guerra, algunos lo han visto en la biblioteca de la aldea aprendiendo sellos, otros lo han visto en el supermercado comprando víveres, pero desde hace una semana nadie sabe nada de él – dijo preocupado.

¿Porque no mandas a alguien a su casa? – pregunto rápidamente.

Lo hice, pero la puerta no está, es como si nunca hubiera existido la puerta – dijo contrariado el hombre – los vecinos dicen que ya no escuchan nada por lo que creen que Naruto se fue de allí – algo no estaba bien en lo que estaba diciendo, y recién el Nara estaba parando en ello, se había olvidado de las circunstancias que tenían en un paradero desconocido al chico más hiperactivo de todos – sellos, casa desaparecida, no ruido para los vecinos, - comenzó a hablar en voz alta mientras su mente trataba de pensar en todas las posibilidades y a dar con el paradero del rubio – como soy tan estúpido – se dijo a si mismo asustando a la mujer enfrente - ¡Sai! – grito a lo cual un AMBU apareció frente al él.

Diga Hokage-sama – dijo el hombre, que tras la máscara no se podía distinguir la sonrisa falsa que siempre tenía.

Lleva un grupo pequeño especializados en infiltración a la casa de Naruto, la puerta debe estar oculta por sellos, quiero que lo encuentren – dijo a lo cual obtuvo un "Hai" y quedo solo de nuevo con la mujer de ojos rojos – muchas gracias Kurenai-sensei, ahora será mejor que vuelva con Asuma-kun – dijo, la mujer se marchó también del lugar, volvió a quedar solo en la oficina, y comenzó a divagar una vez más en sus pensamientos los cuales ahora estaban con el rubio – Naruto, que fue lo que paso, porque abandonaste tus metas, a Hinata y la vida de Shinobi – comenzó a pensar el chico mientras sacaba un cigarrillo.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y un grupo AMBU estaba a las afuera de lo que suponía estaría la puerta para entrar al departamento de Naruto, dos integrantes del grupo comenzaron a formar sellos y liberaron el sello que ocultaba la puerta, al abrirla y entrar vieron todo destruido, las paredes estaban agrietadas y algunas rotas, todos los muebles estaban hechos añicos, pareciera como si en el lugar hubiera pasado un huracán, o incluso como si la misma guerra ninja hubiera pasado dentro de ese departamento.

¿Pero qué demonios? – Dijo uno de los que abrió la puerta – que rayos paso aquí – dijo exigiendo una respuesta,

Busquemos a Naruto, Sasuke-kun búscalo – le dijo una chica de cabello azulado al primero, estos no eran miembros de AMBU, pero estaban disfrazados como si lo fueran, Sai había llegado a ellos pidiendo ayuda para encontrar al rubio en su casa, Sasuke podría ser un buen buscador en lugares pequeños y Sakura era una médico, por lo que era mejor tenerlos a ellos que a cualquier AMBU que estuviera en la aldea.

El azabache se sacó la máscara y activo su Sharingan buscando el chakra del rubio, comenzó a mirar periféricamente desde la entrada a lo cual Sakura y Sai se sacaron las máscaras, luego de una búsqueda corta Sasuke lo encontró – está en su cuarto, pero tengan cuidado, este lugar está lleno de sellos.

¿Sellos? De qué tipo – pregunto Sai manteniendo el rostro neutral.

Parece que son del tipo que evita el sonido salga de la casa, pero hay más, muchos que desconozco – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Vamos – intervino Sakura, pero no dieron un paso cuando se escuchó un grito, era de dolor puro y desgarrador que incluso parecía como si al escucharlo sintieran el dolor ajeno como propio, al instante corrieron a la habitación del rubio, al llegar vieron al objeto de su búsqueda revolcarse de dolor, lleno de sangre, la imagen horrorizo a la medico la cual corrió al lado del rubio para suministrarle Chakra – ¡Naruto! – grito al colocarse a su lado.

Al sentir como se le administraba chakra, Naruto quien mantenía los ojos cerrados los abrió - ¡no! – grito y alejo a Sakura la cual salió disparada, pero fue atrapada por Sasuke.

¡Qué rayos te pasa Dobe! – grito pero le vio la cara, el tenia activado su modo Sennin, y este estaba por desvanecerse.

Naruto, tratamos de ayudarte – le dijo la médico, pero obtuvo una respuesta rápida y llena de dolor por parte del rubio.

No me administren más chakra – dijo con dolor mientras se apretaba el estómago con fuerza, fue cuando Sakura y Sai vieron el modo Sannin apunto de desvanecerse, Sasuke lo vio con su Sharingan y pudo observar el chakra del rubio, todo este estaba siendo focalizado en su estómago y este parecía desaparecer dentro de un sello.

Tu chakra está siendo absorbido por un sello – dijo Sasuke dándole a conocer la situación al resto.

¿Crees que no lo es? – dijo con ironía el rubio mientras su cara se retorcía de dolor.

Tenemos que deshacernos de ese sello – dijo Sakura – Sai aprisiónalo – el chico respondió a lo cual se puso a dibujar una bestia con tentáculos largos para inmovilizar al rubio, cuando la bestia de tinta tomo al rubio este bosifero.

¡No suéltenme! – grito.

Estás loco, no te dejaremos asi – dijo Sakura mientras caminaba con Sasuke a su lado.

Si lo desactivan mal todo el chakra que ha estado acumulando por los años explotara en un efecto bomba y desintegrara todo a un kilómetro a la redonda – amenazo el rubio dejando paralizados a sus amigos un segundo pero luego quien considero su rival por tanto tiempo tomo la palabra.

Más razón para desactivarla, no podemos dejarte morir ni tampoco podemos dejar que se destruya media Konoha – rijo secamente a lo cual Sakura y Sai se acercaron para comenzar a desactivar el sello, si bien ellos no conocían bien la mecánica de sellado, con el Sharingan de Sasuke podrían dar con la solución de alguna forma, después de un rato de forcejeo Naruto dejo de dar pelea, el modo Sannin habia desaparecido haciendo que el rubio comenzara a botar sangre por la boca, Sakura al ver eso dejo de trabajar en el sello y comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de su amigo mientras Sai y Sasuke trataban de descifrar el sello, lo que descubrió la aterro.

Pero qué demonios – dijo con miedo mientras examinaba – sus órganos se están destruyendo poco a poco – dijo muy preocupada captando la atención de sus compañeros - ¿Qué rayos te paso?

Naruto la miro para luego hablar – el sello de los cinco elementos – dijo ya con voz cansada de tanto gritar y ya entrando a estar cansado de tanto dolor, solo quería que esto terminara ya.

¿El sello de los cinco elementos? – repitió el grupo, la bestia dejo a Naruto sobre los restos de su cama y lo soltó.

El sello absorbía el chakra del zorro – dijo con dolor – pero desde que deje de ser su contenedor ha estado drenando el mío… - dijo mientras tosía sangre, Sakura lo quería ayudar pero la volvió a alejar – intente liberarme de este sello, pero solo apresure las cosas, no es un sello normal, y tal parece que hay otro que funciona en conjunto con este… - dijo ya cansado, Sasuke podía ver el flujo de chakra desaparecer en el sello, el chakra de Naruto aguantaría solo unos 30 minutos antes de ser drenado por completo.

Que podemos hacer para liberarlo – pregunto Sai.

No hay forma de liberarme de este sello – dijo con una voz resignada el rubio a lo cual recibió una rápida y dolida contestación.

¡Como que no hay forma, tiene que haber una, tú recién lo dijiste! – grito la de cabello rosa.

Por lo que he estudiado… tal parece que al drenarlo todo comenzara a drenarse a sí mismo y desaparecerá – dijo entre toses acompañada de sangre.

Pero cuando se drene completamente tú morirás – agrego Sasuke, a lo que recibió una sonrisa forzada.

Como que morir, ¡no puedes morir! – grito Sakura mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Fue por eso que te alejaste de todos, rechazaste a Hinata y el puesto de Hokage – dijo Sai – sabias que ibas a morir pronto, por eso no querías darle dolor a nadie y evitar que sufrieran.

Me… atraparon – dijo con un intento de su sonrisa zorruna – quien quiere a una persona que durara tan poco como Hokage, ni siquiera pude hacerme de una relación con alguien, no quería q me llorara por mi partida – dijo mirando el techo lleno de sellos, sus compañeros comenzaban a entender al chico, todos cargados por la impotencia de poder hacer nada para ayudarle a la persona que todo dio por ellos y por la aldea, solo estaban de pie a su lado escuchando lo que creían serían sus últimas palabras – pero ¿Cómo supieron del sello de la puerta? – pregunto agotado mientras su mirada se iba apagando al igual que su chacra se iba acabando.

Shikamaru dedujo el sello cuando supo que te vieron en la biblioteca estudiando técnicas de sellado – dijo Sai mientras reprima las lágrimas, Sasuke al estaba igual que Sai, la única que no controlaba su llanto era Sakura

Ya veo… - dijo ya con apagada voz – así que ese holgazán dio conmigo…

No, Naruto – dijo Sakura ya arrodillada a su lado – no te mueras – pidió.

La muerte… es un nuevo comienzo… - dijo tratando de calmar a sus amigos – oto-san… oka-san… ya voy… - dijo ya como un susurro casi inaudible, Sakra al no sentir el pulso de su amigo comenzó a llorar con fuerza, Sai también dejo de retenerse y se permitió derramar las lágrimas, solo Sasuke no lloro, el todavía mirando con el Sharingan, en el estómago de Naruto el chakra que había estado absolviendo se comenzaba a manifestar, ante los ojos de Sasuke el sello se rompió, pero de donde se estaba originalmente comenzó a salir violentamente el chakra.

¿Ahora qué? – dijo mientras tomaba distancia, Sakura y Sai también se alejaron al sentir el chakra salir de forma violenta del cuerpo de Naruto.

¿Qué no se supone que la explosión era solo si se desactivaba de forma errónea? – pregunto la médico mientras miraba atónita lo que pensaba también sería su fin, el chakra envolvió toda la habitación en una luz que deslumbro a los ninjas.

Tsunade estaba trabajando en el hospital de Konoha, desde que había renunciado como Hokage decidió seguir trabajando, tenía que distraerse en algo o sino iba a comenzar a jugar de nuevo y prefería gastarse en dinero en sake a apostar y perderlo todo como hace tantos años atrás, estaba con su primeriza estudiante caminando por las instalaciones, como la guerra había terminado habían muy pocos heridos, solo pequeños casos, y los normales de emergencia que eran por accidentes, todavía no salían los nuevos grupos gennins, por lo que se podría decir era la calma antes de la tormenta, no podían estar más en lo correcto, solo que la tormenta llego mucho antes de lo que esperaban, estaban caminando i riendo de anécdotas del pasado cerca de la entrada principal del hospital cuando vieron a Sakura, Sai y a Sasuke entrar raudamente por la puerta de entrada, estos dos últimos cargaban cosas muy grandes estos estaban ocultos por frazadas, Sakura al ver a su maestra corrió más rápido gritando su nombre.

Tsunade-sama – grito a lo cual tanto Tsunade como Shizune miraron a Sakura y su grupo que venían tras ella – es una emergencia – dijo ya cansada, Tsunade y Shizune vieron el rostro de la muchacha al igual que inspeccionaron a los dos chicos tras ella, ambas podían deducir que el grupo habia derramado lágrimas, pero algo les molestaba, ¿Por qué estaban vestidos de AMBU los tres? Y ¿Qué eran esos bultos?

¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada la de pelo negro.

Naruto ha muerto – dijo secamente Sasuke dejando a Tsunade y a Shisune sin habla.

**bueno esto espeso bueno, creo, espero sea de su agrado, como sale en el sumary, que por cierto fue malisimo (ok, soy malo con esas cosas) no tengo una pareja para Naruko, y si esta historia viene con Naruko, ya que me cargue a Naruto XD, pero no desesperen que ya ire explicando a medida de que siga escribiendo, espero me dejen sus Reviews para saber si les gusta la historia, hasta la proxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**_que hay gente, que tal, como estamos?, jajaja, aquí les traigo la segunda entrega de este fic, que espero sea de su agrado leerla como es el mio escribirlo, en el capitulo anterior no tuve ningún Review, pero no importa, supongo que les gusto y creeré eso por ahora, lo que si ha tenido muchas visitas, y eso me mantiene contento, como sea, mucho bla bla y aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy_**

_En el cap anterior:_

_Tsunade-sama – grito a lo cual tanto Tsunade como Shizune miraron a Sakura y su grupo que venían tras ella – es una emergencia – dijo ya cansada, Tsunade y Shizune vieron el rostro de la muchacha al igual que inspeccionaron a los dos chicos tras ella, ambas podían deducir que el grupo había derramado lágrimas, pero algo les molestaba, ¿Por qué estaban vestidos de AMBU los tres? Y ¿Qué eran esos bultos?_

_¿Qué paso? – dijo preocupada la de pelo negro._

_Naruto ha muerto – dijo secamente Sasuke dejando a Tsunade y a Shisune sin habla_

Cap. 2:

Las dos ninjas medico estaban estáticas por la noticia – Tsunade-sama, queremos que le haga una autopsia – dijo Sakura sacando a ambas del trance, esta acepto y les pidió que la siguieran a una habitación para poder examinarlo.

Pero si es Naruto… ¿Por qué son dos cuerpos? – se preguntaba la Sannin mientras caminaba y entraba a una habitación que estaba vacía, al entrar Sasuke deposito el bulto aun cubierto y Sai hizo lo mismo con el que traía el dejando ambos sacos en la misma cama, uno al lado de otro para que la Senju pudiera estudiarlos al mismo tiempo, pero esto ella no lo sabía – ¿porque los dejan juntos? Hay otra cama allá – dijo al ver que dejaban los cuerpos.

Es para que pueda evaluarlos juntos – explico Sai con su sonrisa fingida, tomando ambas frazadas descubrió el cuerpo del Rubio, este dejo a Tsunade helada, su rostro ya no poseía las marcas de posesión del zorro, tenía manchas de sangre en la boca y en toda la ropa, pareciera que había sufrido mucho antes de partir, pero lo que le heló la sangre era ver a quien estaba al lado, una chica de cabellera roja como la sangre, de piel un poco pálida, vistiendo solamente una chaqueta de color rojo pálido que supuso era de Sakura, su cabello largo se extendía, hasta por lo que pudo deducir, hasta la parte baja de la espalda, al verla solo pensó en una sola persona, pero era imposible que ella estuviera viva, ella había muerto hace ya dieciocho años atrás protegiendo a su hijo y a la aldea de la bestia de nueve colas, Shizune por el contrario miraba horrorizada el cuerpo de su "hermanito menor" se acercó lentamente para comprobar el pulso del muchacho, pero nada.

Tsunade rompiendo el silencio pregunto por la chica - ¿Quién es ella? – mientras en su cabeza rechazaba la idea de que fuera quien creía que era.

No lo sabemos – dijo Sakura.

Dime todo y con detalles – ordeno Tsunade mientras se acercaba a los cuerpos para examinarlos.

Hai – por lo que Sakura comenzó a narrar los hechos desde que Sai les hablo de los problemas que tenían para encontrar a un sensei más para los nuevos gennins que se graduarían dentro de un mes y que el único disponible era Naruto, le conto también como Sai les consiguió ropa AMBU y como habían llegado a la casa del rubio, le conto la condición, le hablo también del sello y de lo que paso después.

Flash Back.

Aquel resplandor de chakra los cegó durante un momento, los tres ninjas estaban esperando la explosión de energía que había hablado su amigo, pero esta nunca llego, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos solo fue para que Sakura les tapara la visión a Sasuke y a Sai, sobre el rubio yacía una chica a la cual se le calculaba la misma edad que ellos, totalmente desnuda descansando sobre el regazo del difunto.

Pero que… - dijo Sasuke al ver a la muchacha, pero Sakura le tapo la visión de ella, pero aun así gracias a su Sharingan él pudo apreciar gran parte de aquella figura, pero a la vez su visión había sido bloqueada por la larga cabellera de la chica.

Será mejor llevarlos con Tsunade – hablo Sai mientras Sakura les tapaba los ojos a ambos hombres.

End Flash Back

Y después de eso le puse un chaleco y los trajimos – finalizo Sakura, sus oyentes estaban meditando lo que podría haber pasado, pero la ex Hokage dio con la aparente repuesta antes que el grupo – Shizune, tráeme los expedientes médicos de las Kunoishis de hace 18 años atrás, Sakura ayúdala, Sasuke y Sai vallan con el Hokage e informen de la muerte de Naruto, díganle que por una enfermedad del tipo necro lisis debido al uso del Rasenshuriken en la guerra, y que el problema del Jounnin yo lo solucionare – dio las ordenes al grupo el cual corrió a hacer lo pedido, al quedarse solo con los chicos comenzó a juntar chakra en sus manos y comenzó a inspeccionar a la vez ambos cuerpos… - como pensaba – medito tras analizar el cuerpo del rubio y el de la pelirroja – sus órganos fueron removidos… - dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al rubio – modificados al género y colocados aquí – volvió a susurrar mientras miraba a la pelirroja – parece que su red de chakra también sufrió el mismo destino… - el análisis de la mejor médico de la aldea fue interrumpido por sus alumnas las cuales dejaron todos los expedientes médicos de las kunoishis activas de hace 18 años, no fue difícil.

Tsunade-sama – hablo Shizune mientras entraba con Sakura con todas las carpetas – aquí están.

Ahora comiencen a buscar a Uzumaki Kushina – dijo mientras seguía analizando los cuerpos, no quería dudas con respecto a sus pensamientos.

Hai – dieron ambas y comenzaron a buscar, buscaron durante mucho tiempo, carpeta por carpeta, archivo por archivo hasta que dieron con el expediente médico de la nombrada, Sakura tenía sus dudas con respecto a ella por lo que intento abrir el expediente, pero no podía, este estaba sellado – aquí esta, pero esta sellado – dijo la peli rosa.

Claro que esta sellado, yo misma lo selle – dijo dejando los cuerpos.

¿Y quién es Uzumaki Kushina? – pregunto aunque ya se estaba haciendo una idea, pero aun así no sabía que tenía que ver esto con la pelirroja misteriosa.

Kushina – dijo mientras tomaba el informe y se disponía a librar el sello – es la madre de Naruto – dijo al tiempo que el sello se rompió y comenzó a leer el historial – este mosoco siertamente ha tenido un historial parecido al de su madre – dijo mientras leía hoja por hoja hasta que llego a la información que ella misma había escrito – aquí esta… - dijo mientras leía en silencio, sus alumnas estaban mirando la cara de la mujer, esta tubo muchos sentimientos, tristeza, odio, rencor, aceptación, luego de unos segundo volvió a hablar – sabía que mi análisis no podría estar equivocado… - dijo mirando a la chica – ahora el problema será el cómo lo tome…

Tsunade-sama – interrumpió la mayor de sus alumnas - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Todo parece indicar que Naruto… - pensó un momento las palabras – nunca fue hombre, sino que es mujer – dijo acercándose a la chica.

¿Naruto, mujer? ¿Quiere decir que esa chica es Naruto? – preguto Sakura – debe ser una broma.

No, es verdad, aquí tengo los análisis de cuando Kushina estaba embarazada, yo misma los hice, y según yo misma, lo que Kushina estaba esperando era una mujer – dijo mientras seguía revisando los cuerpos – si te pones a pensar un poco en su condición actual, concuerda – dijo dando los detalles – todos sus órganos han sido trasplantados de aquí – dijo mostrando al chico – a acá – dijo finalmente indicando a la chica – no solo eso, sino que también fueron modificados para el género, mismo caso con la red de chakra.

Pero ¿Quién…? – pregunto Shizune, pero dicha pregunta no termino de ser formulada ya que Tsunade le interrumpió.

Seguramente fue obra de sus padres – dijo triste – piénsenlo, tenía que contener al kyuubi, y aunque no estaba en los planes, estaba previsto que los aldeanos lo odiarían por lo mismo, por eso debieron colocar algo dentro del sello del zorro para proteger su dignidad como mujer – pensó en voz alta – lo más probable es que la mocosa no lo sepa – dijo anteponiéndose a la pregunta que sabía que formularían sus discípulas.

¿Y entonces que haremos? – Pregunto Shizune – el reporte a Shikamaru ya debió de haberse dado, el cuerpo de Naruto-kun está aquí sin vida mientas que tenemos que darle una identidad a la verdadera Naruto-chan – dijo tratando de no confundirse en sus propias palabras.

Sakura – la aludida atendió de inmediato – trae ropas de aldeana… y también un ropaje Jouunin de la medida de Naruto… - al momento se interrumpió.

Es un poco complicado pensar en Naruto y que sea mujer… además vamos a tener que realizar en funeral, por lo que ella no se puede llamar Naruto – agrego Sakura pensando en lo que le incomodaba a la Senju.

Llamarla Naru o Naruko tampoco serviría, suena muy parecido, lo ideal sería algo que la haga pasar desapercibida, así podrá volver a empezar y sin complicaciones – agrego Shizune.

Shizune, ayuda a Sakura con la ropa, yo me encargo del nombre y que haremos de ahora en adelante – al dar la orden estas desaparecieron, Tsunade se quedó un momento mirando la puerta pensando en un nombre para la chica, luego se dio vuelta para verla y ver lo que había sido su anterior vida – Naruto… cuanto abras sufrido mientras el sello se rompía – se preguntaba mientras veía a los jóvenes en la cama – pero ya no sufrirás más, de eso me encargo yo.

La noticia se expandió como si fuese una gran explosión, el hecho de que el héroe de la guerra muriera por consecuencia de uno de sus propias técnicas hizo que esta fuera proclamada una técnica prohibida, muchos corrieron al hospital donde sabían estaba el muchacho, pero Tsunade no dejo entrar a nadie, explicando que no se encontraba en condiciones, luego de media tarde de trabajo pudo hacer que lo que ella misma había dicho se viera en efectividad en el "cadáver" de Naruto, cuando entrego el cuerpo para el funeral correspondiente la aldea se tiño de negro, todos lloraban la perdida, Hinata entendió porque Naruto no quería estar con ella, ya que como él sabía de su enfermedad, según explico Tsunade y fue corroborado por Sakura, no quería que ella sufriera más de lo que sufriría, hubo un momento de silencio en honor al caído, luego de eso se procedió a darle un entierro junto a sus maestros, Konohamaru en un intento de creer que todo era una broma se abalanzo sobre el ataúd que tenía el cuerpo de su maestro y amigo, llorando con fuerza gritaba que despertara, que el invitaría ramen, pero sus intentos por despertar de su letargo al rubio solo hacían que las personas sintieran más dolor.

Al llegar al montículo de los caídos, donde sería el último adiós, el cielo se cerró en nubes, las cuales comenzaron a derramar agua sobre Konoha, los más escépticos del furúnculo de gente pensaban que los ángeles y el mismo kami-sama lloraba por su héroe, cuando todo finalizo y la gente se comenzaba a retirar, el Hokage se acercó a Tsunade.

Será mejor que me des una buena explicación de las cosas, y como lo aras para lo del Jouunin para el último grupo – pregunto, ya que sabía, por la información que le dio Sasuke y Sai, que esto no era del todo lo que representaba, y el hecho de que Tsunade no halla derramado lagrima alguna, que Sakura y Shizune no estuvieran presentes en el funeral solo hacía que acrecentar sus sospechas.

Más respeto con tus mayores mocoso – dijo Tsunade mientras se retiraba – sígueme – a lo cual el jefe de la aldea obedeció, Tsunade le explico lo que había descubierto, lo que tenía planeado y lo que quería para la chica, el Nara no creyó de buenas primeras la historia que le estaba contando la Gondaime Hokage, pero no le quedaba otra más que creer en su palabra, acepto la versión de los hechos y se fue a su oficina, según Tsunade, tendría que hacer papeles para dejar que un aldeano extranjero sea Jouunin de Konoha y no solo eso, sino que tendría que explicarle a las cabecillas de los clanes que aquella persona se encargaría de cuidar a sus retoños, al pensar en todo el trabajo que se le venía, solo pensó una cosa agregada, que aquello era problemático.

El día termino, y Sakura y Shizune todavía no volvían con las compras, debido que como estuvo el funeral de Naruto, muchas tiendas cerraron y no tenían muchas ganas de abrir – esas niñas – pensó Tsunade mientras cuidaba el sueño de la chica, después de hacerle unos exámenes determino que la chica tenia fatiga, por lo cual le estaba administrando suero, su cuerpo estaba en buena forma, y su red de chakra estaba estable, a pesar de la gran cantidad de chakra, por lo cual lo primero que pensó era que era una digna heredera del clan Uzumaki, por lo que su apellido se conservaba, pero a pesar del tiempo extra que tuvo, no se le ocurría ningún nombre para ella, estaba muy tentada a llamarla Naruko, Nyarko, Naru… pero como había dicho Shizune, no tiene que tener ninguna conexión con su nombre… para que no lo confundan y que ellas mismas no se confundan.

Un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos – entre – dijo a las que ya sabía que entrarían, Sakura y Shizune se veían agotadas, comprar mientras las querían echar y las tachaban de insensibles por la muerte de Naruto no fue fácil, pero consiguieron lo que querían.

Tenemos la ropa Tsunade-sama – dijo mientras ponían las bolsas al lado de unas sillas las cuales después ellas usaron para descansar.

¿Ya pensó en un nombre para ella? – pregunto Sakura

Pienso mantener el apellido Uzumaki – respondió la rubia.

Pero… ¿y el nombre? – volvió a preguntar.

K… - pensó, una letra menos, solo faltaban…. Quien sabe – Keimei – dijo segura, no sabía de donde había salido el nombre, pero una cosa estaba segura, a la Haruno le gusto como sonaba.

Con que Uzumaki Keimei – repitió Shizune, el nombre también le gustaba.

Bueno es hora, ya es muy tarde, será mejor que vuelvan a sus casas – dijo a lo cual las agotadas kunoichis se levantaron con pesar de sus asientos y emprendieron la última caminata del día, sin embargo Tsunade no se fue con ellas, se quedó en vigía por si la muchacha se despertaba, tenía que estar alerta, ya que quería calmarla y tener que explicarle lo sucedido y lo que pasaría a continuación.

Era pasada la medianoche, Tsunade no había pegado un ojo esperando que la chicha despertara, pero parecía que esta no tenía apuro por hacerlo, ya se estaba rindiendo cuando escucho un quejido por parte de la peli roja.

Ha… - dijo con un poco de malestar – ¿estoy muerto? – Pregunto mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos – el cielo no es como lo imagine – pensó en voz alta.

Es por que no está muerta – le dijo Tsunade haciendo que esta la viera.

Obachan – la miro – me salvaste otra vez.

No, yo no fui – dijo mientras meditaba palabras, tal parece que no se ha dado cuenta de su cambio.

Me duele todo el cuerpo – dijo con molestia, pero fue cuando reparo en un detalle – ¿y que le paso a mi voz? – pregunto al darse cuenta que su tono habitual ahora era más melodioso y suave, también tenía un timbre un tanto más agudo y femenino.

Es por que tu cuerpo paso a través de un cambio muy brusco – explico Tsunade, tomo un espejo y se lo coloco de forma que ella pudiera verse mientras estaba recostada – tú en realidad eras mujer, y este es tu verdadera forma – la cara de la peli roja no fue la esperada, solo cerro los ojos en aceptación de la realidad y una medio sonrisa.

Lo supuse – dijo después de un momento.

¿Ya lo sabias? – pregunto la rubia.

La verdad es que no, pero cuando vi a mi madre… es decir, su imagen en mi cabeza gracias a su chakra que vivía en el sello, se disculpó por hacerme como era – explico – en ese entonces no entendía, pero desde que tuve mi problema con el sello de los cinco elementos comencé a estudiar técnicas de sellado, pensando que me podría salvar y descubrí un sello que podía cambiar el género de una persona.

Fue cuando pensaste que a lo mejor te cambiaron de sexo – completo Tsunade.

Exacto, pero en verdad, cuando el sello comenzó a drenarme todo el chakra pensé que realmente era mi fin, y que mi verdadera forma ya no importaba – dijo mientras levantaba una mano para ponerla sobre su rostro.

Entiendo… - dijo Tsunade bajando el espejo.

Y ahora qué hago – escucho un susurro acompañado de un gemido ahogado, la muchacha estaba a punto de romper a llorar, y quien no lo haría, ciertamente morir era mejor que esto, sus 18 años de vida ya no contaban, sus amistades, sus logros, sus sueños, todo se había ido, ni siquiera tenía nombre.

Bueno, puedes comenzar de cero, yo te ayudare, Sakura y Shizune también, Shikamaru, Sai y hasta Sasuke – dijo Tsunade mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica y le tocaba el hombro – si bien Uzumaki Naruto ha muerto, que por cierto te perdiste tu propio funeral, ahora tu eres Uzumaki Keimei, una sobreviviente del país del Remolino, nos conocimos en mis viajes antes de ser una hokage y yo misma te entrene para que pudieras defenderte, a través de los años has mejorado y estudiado el arte shinobi – le conto Tsunade su, ahora, nueva historia.

Ok, al mismo tiempo también me entrene con Ero-sennin, por que no creas que voy a abandonar todas mis técnicas y jutsus solo por ser una chica ahora – dijo mientras trataba de animarse y no llorar.

De acuerdo, como quieras – finalizo la rubia – aquí tienes ropa, a esta hora no hay nadie en el hospital por lo que puedes irte a donde quieras, pero tienes que salir de Konoha y volver mañana con esta carta – le dijo mientras la chica se ponía de pie y tomaba las prendas y la carta, después de un rato y ayuda de la rubia Keimei se pudo colocar la ropa de aldeana y en un pergamino sello todo el implemento de ninja, pero esta dejo un kunai afuera, este en el mango tenía un sello que Tsunade no reconoció, después de que todo estaba listo Keimei le paso el kunai a Tsunade.

¿Puedes arrojar ese kunai desde aquí hasta fuera de la aldea? – pregunto al tiempo que se lo entregaba.

Sí, claro, no es muy difícil, solo esperemos que no mate a nadie – dijo mientras abría la ventana y se preparaba para lanzarlo, aunque no entendía para que, tomo todo el impulso que pudo y cargando su brazo con chakra lanzo el kunai lo más lejos posible, el cual exitosamente paso el gran muro de konoha al sur de la posición – ¿para que querías que lo arrojara? – pregunto una vez había hecho el pedido.

Me pediste salir de la aldea sin que me vieran ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual obtuvo una afirmativa – esta es la única forma en la que lo puedo hacer sin que nadie lo sepa, pero no tengo la fuerza para lanzar tan lejos – explico, Tsunade no entendía a que se refería – esto lo aprendi de un pergamino de técnicas de sellado de clase S, deberían sacar esas técnicas de la biblioteca, si bien las técnicas de sellado no son muy requeridas, son muy poderosas, por lo que después deberían revisar todo el contenido de la biblioteca – dijo y antes de que Tsunade preguntara algo la interrumpió – bueno parece que ya toco tierra, yo me retiro obachan, nos vemos mañana – al decir estas palabras ella desapareció en un rayo rojo de su posición, Tsunade no podía creer lo que había visto, había presenciado una técnica que hace años que no veía.

Mañana me voy a tomar el día, me leeré todos los pergaminos, esas técnicas no puedes estar al ojo de todos – rijo con resolución y orgullo que el verdadero legado del yondaime pudiera ocupar las técnicas que el había creado.

**y hasta aquí, espero halla sido de su agrado, como podrán haber visto, el nombre lo saque de un Fic que a mi me gusto mucho y que en estos momento no me acuerdo como se llama, pero como la misma Shizune lo dijo, no me quise pegar a adulterar el nombre con solo una letra, así que lo cambie entero, espero eso no genere problemas en lo absoluto, y eso, esperar que halla sido de su agrado y que me dejen sus comentarios con respecto a la evolución del fic, como ya dije no tengo pareja por lo que ustedes pueden botar por ella, dejen su pareja en los comentarios y yo me los pensare, bueno sin nada mas que decir, nos leemos en otra oportunidad.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la demora, muchos problemas han surgido por la vida, Universidad, problemas de pareja... termine Dx, se me murió mi mascota... pero de alguna forma pude retomar el hilo de esta historia para traerles la continuación, criticas, opiniones y todo es bien recibido, espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios =)**

_En el cap anterior:_

_Me pediste salir de la aldea sin que me vieran ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual obtuvo una afirmativa – esta es la única forma en la que lo puedo hacer sin que nadie lo sepa, pero no tengo la fuerza para lanzar tan lejos – explico, Tsunade no entendía a qué se refería – esto lo aprendí de un pergamino de técnicas de sellado de clase S, deberían sacar esas técnicas de la biblioteca, si bien las técnicas de sellado no son muy requeridas, son muy poderosas, por lo que después deberían revisar todo el contenido de la biblioteca – dijo y antes de que Tsunade preguntara algo la interrumpió – bueno parece que ya toco tierra, yo me retiro obachan, nos vemos mañana – al decir estas palabras ella desapareció en un rayo rojo de su posición, Tsunade no podía creer lo que había visto, había presenciado una técnica que hace años que no veía._

_Mañana me voy a tomar el día, me leeré todos los pergaminos, esas técnicas no puedes estar al ojo de todos – rijo con resolución y orgullo que el verdadero legado del yondaime pudiera ocupar las técnicas que él había creado._

Cap. 3

Shikamaru estaba recostado sobre su asiento, había tenido una discusión con los líderes de los clanes debido a la falta de un Jounnin para el equipo 8, como lo había designado el sandaime Hokage, pero este después de muchos intercambio de ideas había conseguido que confiaran en él, pero más aún, que confiaran en el criterio de Tsunade – si ella no llega hoy voy a tener muchos problemas… que problemático es ser Hokage… - decía mientras trataba de mirar las nubes desde su asiento.

Ino y Sakura caminaban juntas al hospital, conversando trivialidades hasta que la conversación llego al tema de Naruto.

Es duro saber que él ya no estará más aquí – decía Ino con un poco de dolor, sin embargo Sakura, quien sabía algo más y que el funeral en si fue una farsa fingió dolor para que Ino no sospechara de ella – tenía pensado golpearte por no estar presente en el funeral, pero pensándolo mejor, a lo mejor fue más duro para ti que para cualquiera.

Tienes razón, ya no poder contar con él es algo muy fuerte, no tenía las fuerzas para verlo después de que yo misma lo despedí – dijo omitiendo información.

Por eso lo digo – se paró enfrente de la peli rosa – sé que te estas guardando tu dolor, que no quieres romper a llorar, pero creo que deberías desahogarte, el guardarte todo ese dolor solo hará que este crezca en tu interior – le hablaba preocupada.

Tranquila, cuando lo necesite iré a verlo a su tumba – dijo colocando una sonrisa de dolor falsa – sé que también no puedo desanimarme, él no lo querría – dijo tratando de animar a su amiga para que cambiaran en tema, para Sakura le era difícil hablar sobre la muerte de Naruto, y no por que le doliera en particular, es que ella no podía explicar la situación, y tenía que pensar en él como un caído ya que su verdadera forma volvería a la aldea… o al menos debería ayudarle a salir de esta para que no aparezca de la nada, había pasado toda la noche pensando en cómo sacarla de la aldea, pero no tenía ningún plan, por lo que había decidido preguntarle a Tsunade si ella había ideado alguno, pero cuando llego.

Bien, será mejor que empecemos con nuestro turno antes que Tsunade-sama nos regañe como la última vez – dijo Ino tratando de animar a su amiga la cual estaba con la cabeza en otra parte.

Si buscan a Tsunade-sama, ella salió del hospital hace algunas horas– dijo la recepcionista.

¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos.

Por otra parte en la biblioteca, la rubia estaba clasificando el contenido de los pergaminos, para su fortuna, no habían técnicas que los shinobis de la hoja no debieran saber en todos los pergaminos de ninjutsu o genjutsu, pero todos los pergaminos de sellado habían desaparecido, creando clones de sombra comenzó a buscar por toda la biblioteca sin tener resultado, técnicas de conocimiento general, manejo del chakra, informe sobre las píldoras soldado, técnicas de ninjas médicos y el instructivo de "cómo ser un ninja para idiotas" – ¿dónde están? – se preguntaba la rubia al no dar con los pergaminos de sellado, a lo cual se acercó a la recepcionista, una chica con gafas a la cual le pregunto – ¿los pergaminos de artes de sellado?

Déjeme revisar – dijo mientras miraba el expediente de la biblioteca, después de unos segundos – todos los pergaminos de sellado estaban en poder de Uzumaki Naruto-san – dijo con un toque de tristeza – se los llevo cerca de cuatro semanas antes de fallecer, supongo que se puede considerar a esos pergaminos como perdidos – dijo mientras la rubia estaba analizando las palabras – afortunadamente nadie tomaba en cuenta esos pergaminos, por lo que no fue una gran pérdida en ese sentido para la biblioteca.

Ya veo – respondió la gondaime – muchas gracias.

No hay de que Tsunade-sama – en lo que Tsunade se iba a retirar la bibliotecaria agrego – si usted tiene algún pergamino de sellado que quiera compartir con la aldea, es más que bienvenido en la biblioteca, estamos faltos de ese material – dijo a lo cual Tsunade solo movió la cabeza de forma positiva y se retiró con dirección a la puerta sur de la aldea, tenía que ir a recoger a su "estudiante".

Keimei estaba a solo unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la aldea – veamos, soy Uzumaki Keimei – decía en susurros – oba… quiero decir Lady Tsunade me mando a llamar – decía mientras miraba la carta que Tsunade le había entregado – con eso ha de ser suficiente… espero… ¿estará bien así? – se miró la ropa, se había cambiado la ropa de aldeana por la de ninja, solo era un pantalón azulado oscuro, unas sandalias ninja negras, una polera roja sin mangas, pero con cuello sin escote, y un chaleco jounin, se inspecciono una y otra vez hasta que quedo satisfecha – no tienen que pensar que soy Naruto, tengo que no ser yo, es un nuevo comienzo – y así con una nueva convicción se acercó al gran portón de Konoha.

¿Quién eres y que viene a hacer a la aldea? – le dijo un guardián de la aldea, estos estaban posicionados en forma defensiva al ver a otro ninja que no fuera de la aldea.

Etto… - dijo un tanto preocupada – soy Uzumaki Keimei – dijo mostrando las manos en señal de no agresión – Lady Tsunade me envió esta carta – decía mientras sacaba una carta de su bolsillo.

Veamos – dijo uno de los guardias a lo que se acercó a ella mientras el resto seguía en posición de combate, después de ver el sello de la Senju en el sobre este acepto los hechos por parte de la peli roja, haciendo una seña con la mano sus compañeros relajaron la postura y volvieron a sus puestos – todo está en orden, lamento lo ocurrido – se disculpó.

No pasa nada – dijo mientras esperaba el paso a la aldea.

¿Y que la traer a la aldea Uzumaki-san? – dijo el guardián a tiempo que tomaba una hoja y un lápiz para tomar nota.

La verdad es que desconozco la razón, solo sé que Tsunade-sama me pidió que viniera a la aldea para que la ayudara en algo – dijo tratando de hablar calmadamente, como lo haría una mujer.

Ya veo – dijo el guardia tras haber anotado – Tsunade-sama debería estar en el hospital, por lo que sigues recto por aquí lo deberías encontrar – dijo señalándole el camino.

Muchas gracias – dijo mientras tomo el camino indicado – como no voy a saber dónde está el hospital si pasaba casi todos los días allí – pensó la peli roja mientras caminaba, no quiso hacer ninguna desviación en su camino, ya que a cada minuto se recordaba que era una recién llegada a la aldea, no podía actuar con familiaridad – realmente es difícil caminar por la aldea sola y sin conocer supuestamente a nadie – hablaba con ella misma hasta que una voz la saco de su pensamiento.

¡Cuidado! – dijo un hombre que estaba en un segundo piso, este estaba con una cuerda en la mano y en el aire bajaba un closet y debajo de este una pequeña estaba en el suelo, Keimei no lo pensó y corrió lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, en cosa de segundos el gran mueble se estrelló contra el piso.

¡HIKARI! – grito la madre al escuchar el estruendo del mueble, pensando que su hija estaba hace unos segundos en esa posición.

¡Mama! – se escuchó el grito de la niña, pero no desde el mueble roto, sino que de la cima de otra casa, la pequeña estaba a salvo en manos de una jouunin de pelo rojo.

¡Hikari! – volvió a gritar la madre pero ya no con dolor, sino que con alivio, Keimei bajo de un salto del edificio y se posiciono al lado de la señora y soltó a la niña – muchas gracias – agradeció la mujer al tener en sus brazos nuevamente a su hija.

No hay de que señora – dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza – solo pasaba por aquí.

Muchas gracias señorita – dijo la pequeña, a lo cual Keimei se agacho un poco para estar a la altura de la chica, con una mano le sacudió la cabeza cariñosamente.

Ten más cuidado y no te apartes de tu madre – le dijo con ternura a lo cual obtuvo un aplauso de parte de todos los presentes – ¿are? - dijo al escuchar – por favor no sigan que me da vergüenza – dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca – tengo que irme – dijo y de un salto desapareció de la vista de los aldeanos, ya unas cuantas cuadras y estando arriba de los edificios de la aldea se detuvo – que raro, nunca había sido tan rápido, ni tampoco me hubiera dado vergüenza ser reconocido así… - dijo mientras meditaba un poco lo acontecido recientemente – ¿será por el cambio? Tal parece que más que actuar tendré que dejar que las cosas fluyan, y también será mejor que vea a la abuela pronto, como que siento que no me conto todo antes de pedirme que saliera de la aldea – pensó mientras miraba había abajo vio a la rubia de su pensamiento, esta caminaba un tanto lento hacia la entrada de la aldea – ¡Tsunade-sama! – grito y la aludida miro hacia arriba.

Mocosa – dijo con cariño y con una sonrisa en su cara – pensé que te tomaría más tiempo volver a la aldea – le dijo una vez estando Kaimei a su lado.

Tenía pensado dormir más tiempo, pero quiero entrenarme para acostumbrarme a este cuerpo – dijo para que solamente ella escuchara.

Me parece bien – dijo mientras se daba vuelta – ahora iremos a ver al Hokage, tienes papeles que rellenar y esas cosas.

¿Papeles? – irrumpió la chica.

Exacto, vamos a que seas Jounnin oficial de la aldea, y tendrás a un grupo de gennins en un mes – dijo la mayor.

¿Jounnin?, ¿un equipo? – Keimei estaba estática por lo que Tsunade la tomo de la mano y la llevo para hablar con Shikamaru – ¿yo?

Si niña – a Tsunade no le molestaba mucho el hecho de tener que arrastrarla, tenía que aceptar muchas cosas y su mente debería estar a mil por hora, así que ahora enterarse que era candidata a ser Jounnin sensei era otra cosa más que asumir, pero en vista de que llevarla a rastras no la hacía avanzar mucho opto por levantarla y llevarla como saco de papas hasta las oficinas del Hokage.

Una vez en la oficinas del Hokage, Tsunade entro con una peli roja aun en su hombro perdida en sus pensamientos – te dije que tendría la solución – le dijo mientras miraba a Shikamaru, este levanto la mirada a la rubia y se impresiono de que trajera a la "solución de sus problemas" como un saco de papas.

¿No crees que es muy rudo tenerla así? – pregunto cortésmente

Es solo que esta tan emocionada que no puede andar – dijo mientras la bajaba sobre sus pies aun en estado de shock, el tiempo de viaje le ayudo a meditar un poco las cosas, pero aun lo consideraba irreal – ella es Uzumaki Keimei – dijo sacándola del shock inicial – ella es la verdadera forma de Naruto.

Shikamaru no había creído las palabras de su antecesora, pero aquí yacía la prueba irrefutable de que sus palabras no eran falsedades – ¿ella es Naruto? – pregunto una vez salido de su estupor, sacando también del propio a la joven.

Keimei – dijo tranquilamente – ahora soy Uzumaki Keimei – corrigió a su amigo con un tono de que ella todavía estaba procesando la información, el hokage se dio cuenta por el tono de su voz por lo que siguió con lo que tenía para ella.

Estos son los expedientes que tienes que llenar para poder ser un Jounnin de la aldea – le dijo mientras le tendía la hoja de papel para que rellenara con sus datos – además de eso se te harán un examen práctico de tus habilidades.

Keimei se acercó al escritorio para tomar la hoja – tendrás una batalla contra Hinata, Shino y Kiba – dijo a lo cual solo obtuvo miradas de asombro – ellos querían que supieras lo que tienes que hacer para controlar a tus nuevas estudiantes, si es que apruebas el examen – dijo en un tono burlón a lo que obtuvo la respuesta esperada.

Así que quieren pelea, pues pelea les daré – dijo mientras levantaba el puño, pasaron unos segundos para que entendiera la razón de su batalla – espera… eso quiere decir que… - el jefe de la aldea termino la oración por ella.

Si apruebas el examen Jounnin serás la sensei del nuevo equipo 8 – dijo mientras esta lo miraba aun con los ojos abiertos y procesando la información, pareciera como si su cabeza fuera a explotar – debido a que Shino y Kiba están en misión no podrás luchar contra ellos ahora, Kiba llega en una semana y Shino en veinte días, pero Hinata está en la aldea – dijo tratando de que la peli roja reaccionara.

Eso quiere decir que tendré que tendré que combatir contra ella primero – dijo mientras pensaba que sería un poco difícil estar frente a la líder el clan Hyuuga.

Una vez llenado los documentos, Shikamaru miro a su amiga – el examen de Jounnin tiene una parte escrita y la practica serán tus combates – ante lo dicho la cara de horror de Keimei supero sus expectativas, por lo cual agrego – pero dado que esto es un caso especial intercederé para eximirte del teórico, y que sea solamente la práctica, ya que son 3 combates no te daría mucho tiempo para estudiar – le consoló mientras pensaba – ni que fueses a estudiar para algo – pensaba mientras recordaba cómo había sido el examen escrito de la época cuando dieron por primera vez el examen Chunnin.

Muchas gracias – dijo aliviada al escuchar las palabras del cola de caballo - ¿y cuándo será mi combate contra Hinata? – pregunto ya más tranquila.

En 5 días a contar de hoy – dijo secamente – puedes entrenar en el área de práctica del equipo 8, y… - dijo pensando en las palabras adecuadas para expresar el pequeño problema que tenían ahora.

¿Y? – pregunto la más joven, pero la rubia mayor se dio cuenta del problema.

Keimei no tiene donde quedarse – dijo más como una afirmación a una pregunta.

¡Que! – dijo la joven – pero tengo mi apartamento, ¿Qué le paso a mi apartamento?

Ese apartamento era de Uzumaki NARUTO – dijo poniendo énfasis en el nombre – ya se fue devuelto a la inmobiliaria para la reparación y venta posterior – dijo ya cansado, había estado trabajando mucho para su gusto debido a todo este tema – además, como todavía no eres un ninja activo no tienes salario hasta aprobar el examen, por lo prácticamente ahora estas en la calle – dijo sonando lo más condescendiente posible para que no se las cargaran contra él.

¡Que yo que! – Grito, no podía creerlo, estaba en la calle, sin nada, solo la ropa que le compraron las chicas – no puede ser… - dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento frente al escritorio del Hokage.

Puedes quedarte conmigo – le ofreció la mayor.

No, gracias por la intención – dijo mientras pensaba la chica, era tentadora la oferta, pero si se iba con Tsunade, lo más seguro es que tendría que limpiar el chiquero de alcohol y más que una Jounnin parecería una nana – ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo al tiempo que Shikamaru le tendió un sobre - ¿y esto que es? – pregunto mientras aceptaba el sobre.

Es el salario de un mes de un Jounnin-sensei – dijo sin importancia – tómalo como un adelanto, además, no puedo dejarte en la calle así como así – dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que hizo a las mujeres presentes sonreír también.

Gracias perezoso – dijo a lo cual Tsunade rio ante el apodo de su sucesor.

Hinata estaba leyendo informes del clan, avances de entrenamientos y las misiones para las cuales sus miembros estaban involucrados, llenar, leer, firmar y seguir a la siguiente página, recién había empezado con sus actividades como líder de su clan y ya quería correr a esconderse en alguna piedra, o simplemente entrenar, lo que sea, pero ella era responsable, y cumpliría con su deber como su padre antes de ella, eso la llevo a pensar en la cantidades de pérdidas en la guerra, perdió a su padre en ella, también Neji había dado la vida por ella, y ahora se le sumaba el rubio que había sido su fuente de inspiración durante toda su vida, una lagrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla, ella sabía que no ocuparía nada más que el puesto de amiga dentro de su vida, pero ella intuyo que algo andaba mal cuando el sencillamente comenzó a desaparecer de la aldea, lamentaba no haberlo podido ayudar como él lo había hecho durante tanto tiempo, lamentaba haberle fallado, y supuso que todos sus amigos pensaban igual, Sasuke y Sakura no estuvieron presentes en el funeral, tampoco Sai ni Shizune, ellos deben ser los más afectados de todos, pensó para ella, tratando de pensar más alegremente llego a ella el recordatorio de su hermana, Hanabi por fin se graduaría de la Academia, ella también se convertiría en una shinobi de la aldea, eso le dio una felicidad, su hermana estaba en el nuevo equipo 8 en conjunto a sus amigas de la academia, también el recordar que su pequeña hermana ya no la odiaba y que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas era un claro ejemplo de la mejoría de su relación, conversaban alegremente, aunque aún tenían sus conflictos, pero ya eran los de hermanas normales, ya no por el futuro del clan, puesto que Hanabi había adquirido respeto por Hinata, y al recordar eso a la ojiperla mayor se alegraba el día, tomo el expediente de su hermana, claramente era una alumna destacada, sus amigas también eran buenas, el equipo 8 de esta generación sin duda alguna era mejor que la de ella, eso se debía al tiempo extra de entrenamiento en conjunto que tuvieron durante el año que se extendió el periodo de enseñanza, pero nuevamente la duda sobre su sensei llegaba ella, hace poco le había llegado el informe faltante del equipo 8 más una orden de combate para cinco días para aprobar a la sensei de su hermana, eso quería decir que su instructor no era Jounnin todavía, y eso a ella no le gustaba, ella tendría que combatir y evaluarla en ello, más trabajo para Hinata, pero no era solo para ella, sino que también se mencionaba que esta persona tendría que combatir contra Shino y Kiba, una pelea con cada miembro del ex equipo 8, eso le daba la idea de que tampoco era de la aldea, una extranjera cuidando a su hermana, recordó lo que Shikamaru le dijo, no creyó que realmente estuviera tan mal la situación, pero si él había aceptado, y si era recomendación de Tsunade-sama, ella pondría a prueba a la susodicha persona, luego de meditar un poco tomo el informe que todavía le faltaba por ver, aquí yacía el nombre de su oponente, al leerlo no pudo evitar el asombro, si solo ponía el nombre en la batalla, está ya no sería fácil – Uzumaki Keimei – dijo mientras miraba el expediente, esta era la única información relevante, el resto solo le dio idea de lo que esta podría hacer en combate – lucha contra criminales clase S, embajadas en países extranjeros, misiones de rescate – leyó mientras trataba de reflexionar en las habilidades necesarias para llevar a cabo esta variedad de misiones – una de las ultimas del clan Uzumaki, de la aldea del Remolino – leyó, recordó la historia de la aldea, el clan del remolino era una aliada en la guerra segunda guerra, que la aldea había caído en la destrucción debido a la falta de Konoha al tratado, si Uzumaki-san era descendiente de los sobrevivientes, posiblemente era una persona muy capaz, y el hecho que diga el informe que también fue entrenada por Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama hacia que su creencia más sólida – esto tienen que saberlo también Tsume-san y Shinrai-san – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba sus papeles en su oficina para poder hablar con los líderes del clan Inuzuka y Aburame, Tsubaki y Sasame eran las amigas de Hanabi, ellas tendrían a Uzumaki Keimei de sensei, pero los lideres deberían de ponerla a prueba para que sea Jounnin de la aldea, además, tenían que informar a Kiba y a Shino, ellos tendrían el mismo tiempo que ella desde sus respectivas llegadas para combatir.

_**bueno, hasta aquí, espero les halla gustado este cap, no dejen de comentar, sus comentarios son los que me alientan a seguir, nos estamos leyendo en otro cap =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno gente, viendo que el cap igual gusto, y que no han abandonado este Fic, lo cual me tiene contento, me inspire para poder traerles este cap en uno de mis tiempos récords XD, creo que tarde cerca de una semana en hacerlo, pero espero que les guste, y tengo para ustedes una votación, pero la dejo al final del cap, lo que es ahora, lean contentos :3**

Cap 4:

El turno iba con normalidad, solo la ausencia de Tsunade en el hospital era la gran novedad, todos sabían que ella nunca faltaba en el hospital, pero ella misma había dicho que tenía asuntos importantes y había salido en la mañana, Sakura e Ino terminaban su jornada.

¿Cómo estas con tu nuevo cargo? – pregunto la Haruno.

La verdad es que no sé cómo distribuir mi tiempo – decía aproblemada la florerista – desde la guerra que no he hecho nada de lo que haría un Jounnin, el hospital y la florería de mi familia no me dejan mucho tiempo – decía mientras terminaba de arreglarse para salir del hospital – te envidio frentona, tú no tienes que soportar a los nuevos gennins.

Pero yo soy la que tiene que comerse el horario del hospital por completo – dijo entre risas, habían llegado a ofrecerle el puesto de sensei, pero ella tuvo que rechazar por su puesto en el hospital, no podían sacarla de allí puesto que era la mejor médico, después de Tsunade y Shizune.

Tendré que hablar con mi familia para que me excuse de mis trabajos en el negocio – dijo a su pesar, a ella le encantaba ser florerista, tanto como ser shinobi, pero ante la elección, los compromisos con la aldea priman por sobre todo.

Te entenderán, además no es como que si fuera un secreto que nos faltan Jounnins para esta generación – dijo pensando en sus amigos que habían muerto en la guerra y los que ahora estaban fuera de la aldea realizando misiones de reconstrucción, rescate y diplomáticas.

Me pregunto ¿cómo estará Hinata-chan? – se preguntó la rubia mientras ya listas salían a paso tranquilo del hospital.

Supongo que le ha de haber golpeado duro, pero sé que se sabrá poner de pie, después de todo ella lo admiraba, y sabría que él querría eso – dijo mientras miraba el cielo, Sakura todavía pensaba en donde podría estar su, ahora, nueva amiga, no ha podido hablar con ella, solo le había conseguido ropa, pero no sabía cuándo fue que salió, donde estaría ni con quien… aunque esta última seria respondida por la ausencia de la rubia mayor.

Tienes razón – dijo ya más animada Ino – sabes, el que hallas estado en su equipo, te influyo también, quien diría que podrías ser tan optimista después de que él partiera de aquí – Sakura no quiso responder, Ino la conocía muy bien, ella se daría cuenta que estaba ocultando algo si hablaba más de lo que debía, por lo que cambio de tema y siguieron hablando durante su camino a sus casas.

Keimei estaba en el campo de entrenamiento, estaba agotada, entrenar era para ella la mejor forma de liberar tención, y después de tantas cosas que le estaban llegando de golpe a su vida, tención era lo que más tenía en su cuerpo, y chakra, su red de chakra tenía un pequeño problema, del cual ella se percató cuando salió de la torre hokage, tenía demasiado chakra, y esto estaba empezando a doler, por lo que se había despedido de Tsunade alegando que quería entrenar, el liberar y agotar su chakra había hecho que el dolor desapareciera, pero eso no fue sino hasta que había liberado una gran cantidad de chakra durante 4 horas de entrenamiento intensivo, gracias a eso ya no tenía dolores en su red, pero si estaba muy cansada, el nivel que ella tenía ahora era la de un Jounnin normal – ¿cómo soluciono esto ahora? – dijo mientras se sentaba a analizar su problema – sellar mi chakra es una opción… pero como lo sello y manejo el sello a mi antojo – pensaba mientras miraba a los cielos – maldito kurama… - maldijo mientras se recostaba y tranquilizaba su mente, desgraciadamente el descanso también hace que el chakra gastado pueda volver a ser formado, por lo que no paso mucho hasta que sintió que el torrente de energía en su cuerpo volvía a incrementarse – esto me pasa por tener una reserva tan grande – fue entonces que pensó en una solución, recordando donde escondió todos los pergaminos de sellado se reincorporo tratando de gastar la mayor cantidad de chakra en el salto – es hora de poner un sello en mi… otra vez… - dijo con ironía – si pareciera que vivo en sellos, que bueno que ya no soy tan idiota con respecto al estudio – se contentó y fue saltando de árbol en árbol.

Hanabi estaba contenta, su equipo era con sus mejores amigas, Tsubaki era si bien opuesta a Sasame, para ella era el complemento perfecto, al igual que con su hermana, ella estaba en el grupo con la Inuzuka y la Aburame, como había tenido que soportar un año más de formación, habían aprovechado para interiorizar las relaciones en el equipo, si al principio habían muchas peleas, ahora eran muy buenas amigas, Tsubaki, al igual que toda su familia, era engreída, idiota y muy boca suelta, pero era tierna y preocupada por las personas que eran importantes para ella, esta estaba más que dispuesta a luchar por todos y cada uno de los que ella consideraba "parte de su manada" en conjunto con su pequeño perrito, Garo, eran un dúo muy difícil de combatir en sí solo, ambos eran agiles hasta tal punto que la misma Hanabi tenía problemas para seguirles el paso, aun con su Byakugan activado.

Sasame en cambio era tranquila como un rio en calma, no se podía ver lo que sus ojos demostraban, ni la figura que tenia ya que su cuerpo era envuelto por la chaqueta característica de su clan, al igual que las gafas de sol, pero si se podía ver que ella tenía el cabello castaño y, aparentemente, una mejor delantera que cualquiera de sus amigas.

¿Creen que podremos graduarnos y formar oficialmente el equipo 8? – Pregunto Tsubaki – por lo que tengo entendido, no hay suficientes Jounnin en la aldea.

Puedes estar tranquila – le respondió Hanabi a tiempo que Garo salía de las prendas de la Inozuka y le ladraba tranquilizadoramente – vez, Garo, también piensa que no deberías preocuparte – a lo cual agrego – en el peor de los casos… podrían obligar a Hinata a ser nuestra sensei.

Deberías ser más respetuosa con tu hermana mayor – intervino Sasame – ella es ahora la líder de los Hyuuga.

Sí, pero es mi hermana, además, a ella no le molesta que la llame así – dijo restándole importancia, ya había superado el odio hacia ella por robarle el lugar de líder del clan, incluso sabía que no podría hacerle frente a Hinata, ella ahora estaba a un nivel totalmente diferente a su hermana, ella ahora era su meta, quería ser tan fuerte como su hermana.

Además también está el héroe de la aldea… - se detuvo Tsubaki – aps… verdad que el funeral fue ayer – se reprendió, ninguna de ellas había compartido mucho con el rubio, pero sabían que sus mayores si, y sabían lo que había hecho por la aldea.

Como sea, tendremos que esperar unas semanas más para nuestras últimas pruebas – Sasame estaba pensando ya en los posibles senseis que tendrían y ya formulaba planes para combatirlos, ella al igual que todo su clan, eran metódicos y gustaban de tener planes para todo lo que referente a combates se refiere.

Si… - secundo Tsubaki, pero fue detenida por un ladrido de su mascota - ¿Qué pasa Garo? Pregunto a lo cual vio a una Hinata corriendo con una carpeta en su brazo - ¿Qué no es tu hermana la que va allí? – le dijo a Hanabi apuntando a su hermana, esta solo la vio con una cara de preocupación mientras corría a donde estaba el conglomerado de los Aburame – porque ira a donde los Aburame.

Seguramente tiene cosas de las cuales hablar con Shinrai-sama – dijo simplemente Sasame.

Por la cara de Hinata, no es algo lindo – dijo un poco preocupada – cuando vuelva a casa le preguntare que es lo que pasa – pensó esto último y siguió a sus amigas a casa de los Inozuka ya que Tsubaki les había prometido una parrillada.

Tsume y Shinrai ya estaban en la casa de este último esperando a la joven líder de los Hyuuga – lamento la demora – Hinata respiraba cansadamente, había ordenado que se le avisara a Tsume y a Shinrai de que quería una junta con ellos lo más pronto posible y mientras se efectuaba su orden por parte del clan ella había corrido a ver al Hokage para consultar por el expediente, quería más información.

Tranquila Hinata-chan – hablo la líder de los Inuzuka – debe de ser importante como para llamarnos – dijo en tono maternal, su cabello castaño, sus marcas de su clan, y su intimidante mascota que yacía acostada a sus pies no impedían que el aura de tranquilidad de la mujer se alterara ante la vista de Hinata, es más, quería tranquilizarla también.

Es con referente al sensei del equipo 8 – adivino Shinrai, sus gafas y chaqueta no ocultaban la serenidad del hombre, su expresión neutra podría asustar a muchos oponentes y hacerlos correr antes de que este liberara a su ejército de insectos.

Si – dijo mientras mostraba la carpeta – ella es Uzumaki Keimei – dijo a tiempo que comenzaba a leer el expediente que le había facilitado el Hokage.

Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía su nuevo sello puesto, su red de chakra ya no dolía, y podía librarlo cuando ella quisiera, también tenía agregada la función de que si ella se quedaba sin fuerzas el sello se activaría para evitar que se gaste chakra inútilmente manteniendo la forma que optaría mientras este estuviera activo, eso sí, tenía un efecto segundario, al igual que la técnica de abrir las puertas de chakra, como aquella, su red se vería golpeada por un gran torrente de manera inmediata, por lo que posibles dolores y calambres la sigan durante un tiempo si lo usaba de forma irresponsable – ahora, debería entrenar – dijo a lo que su estómago le recrimino la idea – pero antes iré a comer, espero que Ichiraku esté abierto – dijo mientras guardaba todos los pergaminos de técnicas de sellado en otro para poder llevarlo con ella a donde fuera – será mejor que encuentre un lugar donde vivir – pensó para sí mientras sacaba el dinero que le había dado Shikamaru – pero primero voy a comer algo, luego a las termas y luego pensare en que hacer – con una sonrisa en su rostro salió de su escondite ya vacío de lo que podrían ser los secretos más grande de la aldea de Konoha hacia su restaurante favorito, en el camino recordó que ella no es más que una recién llegada – maldición, tengo que caminar y aparentar buscar algo para comer – se reprendió a tiempo que detenía su carrera, en ese instante una cabellera rosa entro en su línea de vicion, acompañada de una rubia – genial… sakura-chan e Ino… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – se preguntó al verlas cerca de Ishiraku.

En tanto Ino hablaba con su amiga animadamente mientras buscaban un lugar para comer, si bien la idea inicial había sido ir a casa directamente después de trabajar, la conversación había sido muy grata, además no quería volver a su casa sola, por lo que entretenerse con la Haruno era lo mejor que había de panorama para por el día, pero fue cuando estaban cerca del área comercial que vio una cabellera roja – ¡Karin! – grito a la chica que yacía a unas cuadras de distancia, Sakura al escucharla vio a la objeto de la atención de su amiga.

¿Karin? – pregunto Keimei por lo que empezó a mirar todos lados pensando que aquella peli roja con gafas estaba cerca de ella, Ino corrió al lado de ella.

¿Karin, Se puede saber que estás haciendo en Konoha? – pregunto mientras llegaba la lado de ella.

¿Qué? ¿Yo? – pregunto inocentemente al tener a la rubia frente a ella.

Quien más, eres la única con el cabello rojo que podría venir a la aldea – dijo restándole importancia, Sakura que llego después vio a la chica que había tenido sus pensamientos durante todo el día siendo víctima de las preguntas de su amiga, por un mal entendido.

Me parece que me estas confundiendo con alguien más – dijo a lo cual trato de sacarse a la rubia con un fingido mal estar, ya que la verdad le había causado gracia que Ino la confundiera con su prima – me pregunto dónde estará Karin… - pensaba Keimei.

¿Qué? – pregunto atónita la rubia.

Ella no es Karin, cerda – la reprendio Sakura – disculpa a mi amiga, es que te pareces a una compañera de batalla – dijo al pensar en Karin, las había ayudado en la guerra, pero luego de ella había desaparecido, y los escasos momentos en los que estuvieron juntas no eran precisamente como catalogarlas como amigas.

Ya veo – dijo con gracia – me llamo Keimei, Uzumaki Keimei – agrego tratando de no sonar sospechosa, recordándose que tenía que empezar a conocer a sus amigos una vez más.

Haruno Sakura – dijo la pelo rosa – y esta cerda es Yamanaka Ino – agrego con malicia mientras su amiga todavía no salía de la impresión, el cabello rojo era lo único que distinguía a Karin, aparte de sus lentes y actitud, pero tenía a otra peli roja, y es más, a otra Uzumaki frente a ella.

Cállate frentona – dijo ya repuesta – lo lamento Keimei-san – se disculpó la rubia.

No pasa nada – dijo pero su estómago gruño haciéndole recordar él porque estaba en el distrito comercial – chicas, ¿de casualidad no saben dónde se podría comer a un precio razonable? La verdad es que llegue a la aldea hoy y no conozco bien el lugar – Sakura entendió que quería que la llevaran a Ichiraku, después de todo no había comido ramen de quizás cuando.

Claro – Sakura la guio – aquí cerca hay un restaurante de ramen muy famoso en la aldea – y así emprendieron la caminata a el restaurante favorito de Keimei, quien al estar dentro casi se derrite por el olor a su plato favorito, pero cuando este llego a su mesa tuvo una urgencia de detener todo comportamiento de comida animal, por lo que forzó a comer tranquilamente el plato, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se detuvo, puesto que al darse tiempo para comer lentamente la carne parecía tomar mejor sabor, y además su estómago se llenó con mucho menos de lo que comía antes.

Esto es bueno, si como lento me lleno con menos y disfruto más de la comida, es muy bueno para mi billetera – pensó mientras comía alegremente con sus amigas, de las cuales Sakura miraba como comía lentamente.

Pensé que al llegar aquí tragaría como siempre – pensaba mientras la veía comer disimuladamente para no levantar sospechas – que bueno que el cambio también la civilizo un poco – sonrío y siguió la conversación.

Después de comer, pagar y salir de la tienda Ino pregunto - ¿Qué les parece si vamos a los baños públicos?

Qué curioso – dijo Keimei llevándose la mirada de ambas – justo quería preguntarles lo mismo.

Pues no se diga nada más – agrego la peri rosa, que tal parce pensaba lo mismo – vamos, ya una vez en las tranquilas y calientes aguas del baño público vinieron las preguntas hacia la peli roja.

Y Keimei-san – dijo Ino.

Solo Keimei – le interrumpió.

Bueno, tú puedes llamarme Ino – dijo contenta, a lo que después prosiguió - ¿Qué te trae a Konoha?

Sakura también quería escuchar la versión oficial – la verdad es que Tsunade-sama me mando a llamar ayer, afortunadamente estaba cerca de la aldea, por lo que caminando todo el día de ayer, más la noche, pude llegar a horas de la mañana – dijo tratando de no complicar las cosas.

¿Eso quiere decir que ya conocías a la maestra? – pregunto Sakura, no quería complicarla, pero quería que la historia fuera lo más creíble que se pudiera.

Ella me salvo cuando no tenía a donde ir, me instruyo en las artes shinobi, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo – decía mientras recordaba lo hablado con la Gondaime – pero debo decir que soy mucho mejor de lo que fui, he entrenado mucho todos estos años.

Me parece que tienes una buena historia, pero lo dejaremos para otro día – dijo con gracia la rubia - ¿y que necesitaba Tsunade-sama? ella no fue a trabajar en todo el turno.

Por lo que se, en esta aldea están faltos de shinobis para los nuevos Gennis que salen el próximo mes – dijo tratando de sonar ajena a los problemas de la aldea, ante esto y como vio que no tenía respuesta siguió con su historia – Lady Tsunade me mando a llamar para solucionar el problema con el ultimo equipo de Gennins que no tenía sensei.

Eso quiere decir que serás Jounnin sensei al igual que Ino – aclaro Sakura.

Esa es la idea – a lo cual agrego – pero primero tengo que ser Jounnin de la aldea para poder ser sensei de algún equipo.

¿Eso quiere decir que tomaras el examen de Jounnin? ¿No es un poco forzoso? – pregunto la rubia.

Me las he tenido peores – dijo mientras pensaba – tener que asumir que soy mujer y que soy nueva en la aldea donde he vivido toda mi vida, creo que es peor que enfrentar esto – pensaba mientras volvía a hablar – además, como no conozco a los ninjas de Konoha ni sus estilos, para familiarizarme con el grupo que tengo que tomar me harán combatir contra exponentes de sus clanes, ellos serán los que me evalúen a mi si soy buena como sensei o no.

¿Y contra quienes tendrás que enfrentarte? – preguntaron a la vez.

Hyuuga Hinata en 5 días, Inuzuka Kiba en 12 días y a Aburame Shino en 25 días, lo que me dará aproximadament dias antes de que salga el grupo para preparar su examen de Gennins – dijo mientras se impresionaba a si misma de recordar tantas cosas y hacer cuadrar fechas – esto definitivamente es por el cambio de género, nunca antes había podido cuadrar algo tan rápido, creo que me gusta… y me asusta un poco.

**Bueno, hasta aquí espero que les halla gustado, volviendo al tema, la votación, me han llegado ideas para enparejar a Keimei tanto con Sasuke como con Hinata, por lo que aquí les traigo la oportunidad de opinar al respecto:  
1°Sasuke se vuelve menos frío (idiota) y enamora a Keimei.  
2°Sasuke se transforma en mujer y les traigo Yuri con Keimei.  
3°Hinata se da cuenta que Keimei es Naruto y la enamora (siendo mujer).  
4°Hinata se da cuenta que Keimei es Naruto y se transforma en hombre para estar con ella (cosa que si funciona).**

**les pido su opinión con respecto a estas idea, para quien no me crea capas de transformar una pareja completa, le invito a leer mi otro fic "Una nueva Vida" en donde ya transforme tanto a Naruto en Naru y a Ino en Inoichi.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo, espero sus respuestas para poder continuar con el fic lo mas pronto que se pueda, ya que esto esta muy bueno y no voy a abandonar el proyecto, todas las ideas que tengan pueden dejarla en los comentarios o mandarla por interno si lo que quieren es dialogar conmigo.**

**Muchas gracias y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holaaaaaaa, disculpen la demora en actualizar, pero la Universidad a exigido mi parecencia (certámenes y trabajos) apenas me ha quedado tiempo para dormir bien, pero me hice un poco de tiempo entre todo para traer este nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, cabe destacar que he recibido sus comentarios por la pareja del fic, seguiré reviviendo sus comentarios, no den nada por sentado, puede que cambie la pareja a ultimo minuto XD, así que sigan votando por su favorita.**_

_**bueno, mucho bla bla, vallamos a los que los trae a este fic, el hermoso CAP XD**_

_**Cap 5:**_

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Keimei estaba en Konoha y todavía no tenía donde quedarse, por lo que desde que llego había estado entrenando en el área 8 para luego ir a los baños públicos y volver, dormía en cualquier árbol que viera como para ello – solo son unos días, vamos, tu puedes hacerlo – se repetía la peli roja cada vez que llegaba la hora de dormir – no es muy distinto a una misión… y si lo pienso bien esto es una misión, debí buscar donde quedarme a dormir esta noche, mañana se me notara el cansancio – se decía mientras se frotaba su estómago en señal de malestar, este le había estado doliendo desde la noche anterior, no era por una mala digestión ya que le estaba doliendo la parte baja de su estómago, a la altura de la cintura – mañana no entrenare, la pelea es en la tarde, alcanzo a darme una ducha y a ir a que me pasa – decía mientras subía a su "cama".

Mientras tanto en la mansión de los Hyuuga, la líder del clan entrenaba duramente para su combate del día siguiente, sus movimientos rápidos y precisos hacían denotar que ella no iría fácil, había tratado de indagar en su contrincante, pero no había dado con ninguna información, o eso había sido hasta que encontró en los pergaminos de su padre un escrito que no sabía si era dirigido para ella o para alguien más.

Oto-sama – pensaba mientras seguía atacando – ¿tenía un hijo? ¿Yo tenía un hermano mayor? ¿Un gemelo? Si es así… ¿Por qué no lo conocí? Y ¿Por qué lo llamo Hinata? – las preguntas de la oji perla le costaron su concentración por lo que decicio calmarse y sacar aquella carta de su ropa para leerla una vez más.

_Querido hijo._

_Sé que cuando encuentres esto me odies, no fui el mejor padre para ti, pero quería que fueras un hombre fuerte, determinado y que no te limites por los pensamientos de la gente en lo que se refiere a desarrollo shinobi._

_Sé que cuando descubras la verdad quedaras con un vacío en tu corazón, posiblemente no sepas tu lugar en la aldea, ni mucho menos en el clan, pero quiero que sepas que siempre pensé en ti como mi heredero, el próximo líder de los Hyuuga, eres mi hijo, aquel que ha pasado por todas las pruebas de valor, coraje y si superas la última prueba que te he dejado serás el indicado para ser el próximo líder de nuestro clan._

_Pido tu perdón, Hinata, sé que fui duro contigo, con tu formación como shinobi, pero era necesario, quería que fueras fuerte, sé que cuando tengas que afrontarte a la realidad será duro, pero se y confió que enorgullecerás al clan, con la frente en alto._

_Hyuuga Hiashi._

La chica no entendía, había buscado los datos del clan, y ella era la única Hyuuga Hinata registrada, y no solo en el clan, también en la aldea, no había registro de otro que portara su nombre, ni que fuera también un shinobi, la incertidumbre la hacía entrenar, tenía que sacar esas ideas de su cabeza, tenía que preocuparse por su hermana, ella tenía que examinar a su "posible" sensei, por lo que no quería fallar, no era ganar o perder, era examinar cada movimiento de aquella persona para calificarla, tenía que entender su estilo y ver si ella era capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Mientras Hinata ejercitaba una mirada se posaba sobre ella, pero debido a los problemas en la cabeza no se percató que su pequeña hermana estaba observándola preocupada, viendo el cuerpo de su hermana la pequeña Hyuuga podía ver un sello en el estómago de su hermana, recordando lo dicho por su padre antes de morir ella solo podía mantener su promesa de estar al lado de Hinata para cuando el problema gatillara y apoyarla cuando todo salga a la luz – oto-sama, porque no le dijiste antes de la guerra – meditaba Hanabi mientras observaba – será un shock yo creo que más fuerte que la muerte de Naruto.

Al día siguiente ya todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento 8, Hinata había llegado con Hanabi, esta última apegándose a su hermana con la excusa de que como era su sensei quería saber cómo era, fue extraño para Hinata que su hermana fuera, pero no le dio muchas vueltas y la dejo acompañarla, en el lugar también se presentó Shinrai y Tsume, ambos acompañados de Sasame y Tsubaki respectivamente, además también estaba Tsunade, Shikamaru y Sakura, la Gondaime y su aprendiz estaban por motivos médicos y el Hokage para evaluar a la distancia.

Ya siendo 5 min para la hora acordada la Gondaime hablo – ¿estas segura que llegara a la hora? – le pregunto a su alumna.

Si, ella paso al hospital para preguntarme unas cosas… - dijo mientras recordaba – aunque se le veía agotada y tenía dolores – informo, esto no paso desapercibido para su oponente quien comenzó a escuchar – me parece que su ciclo comenzó y como es su primera vez no sabía cómo tratar con ello – agrego mientras recordaba lo vergonzoso que fue tener que explicarle a su amiga la situación en la cual se encontraba ahora.

¿Ciclo? – Se preguntó Hinata - ¿no soy el único caso irregular de ciclo? ¿Pero a ella por fin le llego… y a mí todavía? – pensó un poco la chica.

Cuando llego la hora una nube de humo se alzó en el lugar, todos expectantes a la aparición de la evaluada, vieron a una chica desarrollada, su busto y cadera lo denotaban, pero su cara estaba un poco pálida, su cabello que había sido rojo sangre ahora estaba perdiendo su color, aunque ella no se veía agotada, su rostro era tranquilo, sin signos de dolor, ni agotamiento – disculpen la demora – dijo mientras mostraba una bolsa – mucha gente en la fila – se excusó a lo cual sus futuras alumnas rieron un poco.

Uzumaki Keimei – dijo el Hokage – ¿lista para tu primera prueba?

Lista y a la espera – dijo mientras se ponía firme.

Tu oponente, Hyuuga Hinata – dijo a lo cual la aludida respondió afirmativamente – el objetivo de esto es que muestres tus capacidades, demuéstranos que puedes adaptarte a tu contrincante – al ver que no recibía respuesta – comiencen.

Dicho esto Hinata se abalanzo rápidamente a su oponente, si es que ella estaba agotada era momento de averiguarlo, llego a su lado en cuestión de segundo impresionando a todos por la velocidad, pero su oponente era la excepción, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, a lo que Hinata cargo su manos con shakra y se dispuso a golpear, el impacto no llego, Keimei se había movido unos centímetros a la derecha haciendo que Hinata fallara su primer golpe, esto aun con sus ojos cerrados – me está subestimando – pensó con un poco de rabia, por lo que volvió a atacar, esta vez fue bloqueada con un golpe de muñeca.

Todos estaban impresionados con la velocidad de reacción de la muchacha, había esquivado y bloqueado a Hinata sin necesidad de verla, Hinata tomo distancia y se calmó, su oponente estaba agotado, eso era una realidad, lo sintió cuando ella la bloqueo con la muñeca, sus ojos están cerrados para poder usar su shakra como un radio de acción y sus reservas están bajas – ¿estas segura de querer enfrentarme en esas condiciones? Por tu bien preferiría no hacerte daño – dijo preocupada Hinata, si bien le molesto que pareciera que la estaba menospreciando, pero su oponente en realidad estaba usando todos sus recursos para dar batalla.

No te deberías preocupar por mí – dijo mientras abría los ojos, estos atraparon a Hinata durante unos segundos, aquella mirada decidida, aquella fuerza le recordó a su amor platónico – puedo luchar, no me rendiré – al decir esto su cabello comenzó a tornarse blanco y en sus manos y pies se comenzó a formar shakra para aumentar sus capacidades físicas, con esto Keimei arremetió contra Hinata, la pelea de Taijutsu puro se desato, Hinata se defendía y atacaba como podía, pero su oponente era bastante diestra en el combate mano a mano, sus defensas solo caían cuando ella sentía el dolor de su ciclo, cosa que Hinata notaba antes de atacar por lo que bajaba el impacto del golpe inconscientemente, esto después de un rato de pelea molesto a su oponente – no seas blanda conmigo, esto es un examen, y estoy dando todo de mí.

Tienes razón, es un examen, por lo que tengo que evaluarte, no lastimarte – le respondió de inmediato mientras intercambiaban golpes, aquel combate era presenciado y evaluado desde las galerías.

Es bastante buena – dijo Sasame.

Pareciera que tu hermana no puede con la sensei – molesto Tsubaki a Hanabi.

Ella no está peleando a su 100% ya que su oponente tampoco, una muestra de eso es que Hinata no ha activado su Byakugan – explico Hanabi.

Aun con sus problemas, Uzumaki-san ha demostrado que tiene el talento de un Jounin, en cuanto a Taijutsu se refiere, expuso Shinrai.

Activa tu byakugan – le susurro Keimei a Hinata, atácame con todo y yo también lo are – le desafío, no le gustaba que se retuvieran con ella.

Me reúso – respondió Hinata – no veo razón para hacerlo.

Eres buena Hinata, pero tu bondad lastima – le dijo tomando distancia – si no vez razón para usarlo entonces te daré una razón – al decir eso formo algunos sellos y se pudo escuchar el sonido de un cristal romperse en las proximidades – sello de seguridad, abierto – susurro a lo cual se envolvió en fuego, Hinata miro el fuego, pero sin su línea sucesoria no podía distinguir nada, así que picada por la curiosidad activo su Byakugan solo para ver como las reservas de shakra que habían sido escasas aumentaban exponencialmente, después de unos segundos una figura salió a una velocidad vertiginosa de aquella fogata, gracias a sus ojos fue capaz de evadir el impacto – al final si los usaste – dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, y con su nuevo aspecto parecía serlo.

Todos impresionados por el aspecto de la chica, ahora tenía orejas de zorro sobresaliendo por su cabeza, una gran y peluda cola salía de pantalón, y su cabello al igual que sus nuevas extremidades era de un rojo intenso, Tsunade y Sakura, quienes sabían quién era la chica solo miraban su transformación con temor, pensando en el Kyubi, y el resto solo miraba lo que podría hacer aquella transformación.

Se parece a la trasformación animal de nuestro clan – salto Tsubaki.

Tienes razón – la secundo la madre – pero ni siquiera Kiba puede conseguir una transformación tan salvaje – miro preocupada.

No alcanzaron a analizar nada mas ya que la pelea se reanudo, ambas contrincantes luchaban entre si hasta que un golpe de Hinata comprometió a Keimei haciéndole perder el equilibrio, además de eso, Keimei estaba sintiendo como su red de shakra estaba comenzando a ser dañada, además, si le sumaba el dolor de su propio metabolismo, era mucho para ella – maldito cambio, ¿tenía que golpearme ahora el ciclo? Que mala suerte – pensaba la peli roja.

Hinata podía ser su torrente agravarse, cerrarle los puntos de shakra con semejante torrente seguramente la mataría , por lo que solo atacaba a romper, tal vez con un poco de suerte, solo le rompería un brazo, pero aun observando la condición de su enemiga, vio como estaba determinada, aquella determinación toco algo en ella – es demasiado parecida a Naruto-kun – el pensamiento se detuvo cuando vio que su oponente estaba a centímetros de ella preparando si siguiente movimiento, de un salto rápido Hinata tomo distancia pero fue acortada tan pronto como ella toco tierra - ¿Cuándo fue que…? – no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando sintió el impacto en su estómago lanzándola lejos, al caer al suelo, Hinata pudo ver un Kunai enterrado en donde su oponente ahora estaba parada, sus cabellos bloqueaban su mirada, pero ella estaba estática en posición de pelea.

Hinata se reincorporo con dolor, aquel golpe había sido muy fuerte, si ella no tuviera el control de shakra del cual estaba orgullosa, ese golpe la habría mandado al hospital, al conseguir estar de pie, encaro a su oponente, esta había esperado a que ella se parara – se nota que quiere ser una shinobi de la aldea – pensó al verla, Hinata sonrió para sí misma, la sensei de su hermana era una buena shinobi, había conocido lo suficiente de ella en la pelea como para asegurar de que era una buena persona, aquella sonrisa no paso desapercibida para los que estaban observando el combate, Shinrai y Tsume también pudieron observar la determinación de aquella chica, ellos, al ser mayores, vieron en la joven un deseo de pertenecer a algún lugar.

Me pregunto por cuantos lugares a vagado esta chica buscando su lugar en la vida – se preguntaba Shinrai mientras miraba a la hibrida.

Ella está más que cualificada para ser Jounnin, además me intriga su forma hibrida, tal vez, si hay suerte Kiba pueda estar con ella – pensaba la mujer en formas de juntar a su hijo con ella, ya que aquella técnica tan salvaje era perfecta para su clan, quería los secretos de aquella técnica.

Tsunade solo veía a su "hija" luchar con control, sin perder el enfoque, como lo haría cualquier Jounnin de elite - quien diría que te vería luchando por esto mocosa.

Hinata ya tenía su veredicto, se veía en su rostro, pero cuando ella relajo la postura para indicar que el combate había terminado, Keimei sonrrio, y al instante su cuerpo volvió a envolverse en fuego, todos miraban expectantes lo siguiente, pero nadie se preparó para volver a ver a la chica sin sus facciones animales, pero lo que más preocupo a Tsunade, quien ya tenía conocimientos del clan Uzumaki y su característico color de cabello, es que este ahora era totalmente blanco.

¡Keimei! – grito y corrió al lado de la chica la cual comenzaba a desplomarse, Hinata quien estaba más cerca de ella la atrapo en el aire antes de que golpeara contra el suelo.

Uzumaki-san – dijo preocupada Hinata a la sensei de su hermana, Tsunade y todos llegaron a su lado.

Solo se podía ver la sonrisa de la chica y una total cara de satisfacción – maldita mocosa – suspiro Tsunade ya una vez tranquila.

¿Cuál es su estado Tsunade-sama? – pregunto Tsume.

Solo está agotada – explico, pero tal parece que querían más explicación – los registros del clan Uzumaki que me fueron entregados antes de ser Hokage especifican su especial condición de shakra, este tiñe si color de cabello de un blanco receptivo a un rojo intenso, mientras más shakra tenga el Uzumaki, más intenso es el color de su cabello, cuando este se vuelve blanco, es porqué su dueño ya no tiene más shakra.

Eso explica por qué se desmallo cuando la trasformación desapareció – analizo Shikamaru.

Sakura, lleva a Keimei al hospital, la revisaremos a fondo para estar seguros de su condición – a lo cual la chica tomo a la albina en su espalda y se retiró del lugar.

Una vez se había ido el Hokage pregunto - ¿y bien?

Es una persona muy capas – dijo Hinata viendo a que se refería – siento un poco de pena el que tena que luchar también contra Kiba-kun y Shino-kun, ella me ha demostrado que es apta para ser una Jounnin de la aldea.

Es una lástima que no hayamos podido apreciar su manejo en Ninjutsu ni Genjutsu, pero supongo que eso podrá salir a la luz mientras entrena a las chicas – hablo Tsume mientras veía como su hija estaba hablando con sus amigas dando sus opiniones de la pelea.

Es una kunoichi aceptable como jounnin de la aldea – aseguro Shinrai.

Eso quiere decir… - hablo Hinata tratando de pensar la razón de la presencia de estas personas en el combate.

Si Hinata-chan, estábamos analizándola también, y tal parece que los tres llegamos al mismo veredicto – dijo la mujer mayor.

Hokage-sama, no hay necesidad de otro combate, el clan Aburame acepta a Uzumaki Keimei como la Jounnin Sensei de Aburame Sasame – dijo el hombre con gabardina.

El Clan Inozuka también acepta a Uzumaki Keimei como Jounnin Sensei de Inozuka Tsubaki – dijo mientras sonreía la líder del clan.

También el Clan Hyuuga determina que no hay necesidad de otro combate – dijo Hinata contenta – aceptamos a Uzumaki Keimei-san como Sensei.

Muy bien, ahora a registrar esta evaluación en la torre Hokage – dijo con pereza, pero con una visible sonrisa en su rostro – Hinata, quiero un informe detallado de la pelea – a lo cual la aludida afirmo.

Mientras tanto en camino al hospital – sí que sabes asustar a la gente, tonta – recriminaba Sakura a su amiga - ¿Cómo puedes luchar en tu estado? Deberías tener más conciencia de tu condijo de mujer… te daré algunos medicamentos para que no te duela tanto los días que quedan de ciclo, además de eso te ayudare a encontrar casa, ¿Cómo es que has estado viviendo en el área de entrenamiento? Enserio, Keimei, no tienes ni una pisca de feminidad.

Sakura-chan – escucho débilmente en su espalda – gracias.

Sakura solo sonrió y esperando lo mejor para su amiga solo siguió caminando en dirección al hospital para darle alivio a sus dolores – para eso estamos los amigos.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí, espero que halla sido de su agrado, por lo que parece Hinata va ganando las votaciones, pero no descarto un posible enfrentamiento con Kiba o Sasuke o quien se me ocurra XD, si no, no seria la comedia romántica que tengo en mente, tengan por seguro que escribiré mientras ustedes vallan leyendo, sus comentarios me alientan a seguir, por eso, y no es mentira, me emociono mucho cuando hay un nuevo comentario, espero que sigan las actualizaciones.**_

**_Ahora dispongo de una pag. en FB, para aquellos que quieran saber mas de mis actividades diarias podeis buscarme alli, Kurashi-no-kona_**

**_cuando empiecen a aparecer gente en fb comenzare con las publicaciones de imágenes para los fic, si alguien se imagina a un personaje o alguna escena del fic, puede mandarlo a ese fb, y lo publicare, dando los créditos obviamente a los artistas_**

**_bueno, sin mas que agregar me despido y les pido un poco de paciencia ya que tengo las semanas un poco estresantes con trabajos y certámenes, por lo que puede que vuelva a tardar en actualizar, pero no se preocupen que no pienso abandonar._**

**_espero que les halla gustado el cap, y nos leemos en el siguiente._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Muy buenas a todos!_**

**_lamento el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero debo decir en mi defenza que este cap lo hice al menos 4 veces... no me gustaba como quedaba... como sea, ya empece con el cap siguiente, ademas de eso estoy trabajando en otros ff de otros animes, como Working, IS, Fairy Tail, Full Metal Alchemist entre otras cosas, quiero me disculpen y se guarden los tomates y huevos para el final del cap, despues de eso son libres de arrojarlos_**

Cap 6

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que Keimei se había ido en la espalda de Sakura, oficialmente era ahora una Jounnin Elite de Konoha, los clanes la habían aprobado, pero Hinata tenía un malestar en la mente, pensamiento que la siguió aun cuando estaba hablando con los jefes de los clanes y con el Hokage, además de eso, la carta que había leído de su padre… ciertamente la heredera del clan tenía su cabeza echa un caos, y que la sensei de su hermana allá ido a parar al hospital por su mano no le aminoraba la carga, aun cuando la pelea fue un empate y la peli roja tenía una clara desventaja en contra de la Hyuuga – solo espero que este bien – meditaba la Hyuuga mientras estaba frente a frente a su hermana, esta le había pedido entrenar con ella como lo habían hecho tiempo atrás – cuando quieras Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi, al igual que su hermana tenía la cabeza en las nubes, eso lo pudo ver Hinata quien se defendía con mayor facilidad de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado, los ataques de Hanabi dudaban, no la querían golpear en el estómago, por lo que siempre desviaba los ataques a los brazos o piernas, y en más de una ocasión se vio tratando de golpear la cara de su hermana, pero aun así, cuando está cerca de golpearla disminuía la velocidad para que Hinata pudiera evitarla – Maldición – maldijo por lo bajo Hanabi – neechan, eres demasiado rápida – mintió.

Estas desenfocada Hanabi-chan – le respondió Hinata – tal vez deberías meditar y despejarte primero antes de entrenar – le aconsejo de buena fe, ella quería a su hermana, quería cuidarla, protegerla, era su única familia directa.

Aceptando el consejo Hanabi se sentó en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y la principal de ellas estaba frente a ella, mirándola de forma preocupada – nee-chan… como te lo cuento, ni siquiera se dé técnicas de sellado, como poder liberarte, como puedo hacer que seas tú mismo y no seas el reflejo de mamá – se preguntaba la muchacha, su padre le había contado todo lo referente a Hinata, y ella había decidido participar y así poder ayudar a su hermano, pero ahora estaba sola frente a este gran problema.

Ajena a los pensamientos de su hermana, Hinata también tomo la posición de loto para reflexionar – Keimei-san era muy fuerte, de no haber sido por su indisposición no hubiera podido darle mucha pelea – se recriminaba su debilidad, Hinata tenía la habilidad de menospreciar su propio esfuerzo, siempre se juzgaba más duro que cualquiera que la rodeaba, nunca estaba conforme con su propio rendimiento, siempre pensando que era débil, todos esperaban muchas cosas de ella, excepto una persona, la figura del héroe de la aldea apareció en su cabeza, pero esta vez Hinata no reacciono como lo habría hecho hace tiempo, solo lo veía con lastima, ella trataba de pensar el él ahora como una fuente de inspiración – Naruto-kun, ¿qué me dirías si me vieras ahora, me seguirías apoyando? O ¿esperarías más de mí?

Te diría que estás pensando de mas, has hecho un excelente trabajo – vino a la mente esa respuesta, pero no de la figura del hombre que alguna vez amo, la voz era más aguda de la que ella recordaba, atrás de ella se formó la figura de la sensei de su hermana.

Uzumaki Keimei-san – dijo sorprendida de que ella apareciera en su mente.

Sabes que has hecho lo mejor que has podido para cumplir con las expectativas que tenían de ti, y tus propias metas – dijo a la distancia, Hinata no sabía porque ahora su conciencia tenia aquella forma, pero siguió la corriente y la charla prosiguió.

Pero soy débil, tú eres más fuerte que yo – dijo mientras miraba a su propia conciencia.

¿Que soy fuerte? – dijo su voz – de que sirve la fuerza si no tienes nada por lo que luchar, si no tienes un propósito, yo no soy fuerte, solo tengo fuerza bruta – le contesto la peli roja, Hinata no esperaba aquella declaración de su conciencia, no sabía que su conciencia fuera tan sabia – tú tienes a tu hermana, un propósito para luchar, y tú sabes que te contuviste cuando luchaste contra mí.

Pero tu condición no era la mejor – se defendió Hinata.

Entonces estamos igual, pídeme la revancha cuando este mejor, y veremos qué tan débil eres en realidad –le desafío la conciencia, Hinata no podía entender cómo es que su conciencia era tan parecida a la original si apenas la había conocido por los reportes y por su combate.

Como quieras – dijo ya calmando su mente, había podido resolver uno de sus problemas, no como había esperado, pero era problema solucionado.

Eso nos deja el otro problema – dijo su conciencia mientras Hinata la veía, claro era su conciencia por lo que sabía cuáles eran sus problemas y a lo mejor la mejor forma que tenía ella para solucionarlos.

El otro hijo de otto-sama – dijo ella cortándola.

No – eso la impresiono pero no tanto como lo siguiente – el sello que tienes en tu cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el hospital de Konoha Sakura atendía a una agotada Keimei – mira que hacer todo el combate sin un descanso apropiado y en tu estado – le reprendía, había parado de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sola, por lo que el camino había sido calmado, pero el cabello de la muchacha seguía siendo blanco, después de examinarla Sakura vio que sus reservas de chakra se estaban congregando en la parte baja del vientre, esto fue lo que buscando aliviar el estrés de esa zona comenzó a masajear las zonas afectadas por la sobrecarga de chakra, esto hacia que su paciente comenzara a sangrar, al ver esto Sakura no sabía qué hacer, nunca había tratado con el cuerpo de una Uzumaki, su chakra tan irregular la había asustado, en esa zona se encontraba un conglomerado de energía que supuestamente debería distribuirse de manera uniforme por toda la red, así que armándose de valor comenzó una vez más con los masajes, tenía que conseguir aliviar el estrés y reestablecer el flujo de chakra, después de mucha sangre derramada el cabello de Keimei comenzó a volver a su tonalidad rojiza, aun en un tono pálido, pero ya no era totalmente blanco, eso alivio a la medico la cual una vez cerciorada de que el flujo era normal, comenzó a buscar como limpiar el lugar, la chica aun dormida por el agotamiento seguía sin mostrar signos de querer despertar – espero que esto sea solamente por la acumulación de periodos – se dijo a si misma viendo a su amiga – no quiero tener que atenderte todos los meses por lo mismo.

Una vez todo limpio y ya con algunos medicamentos para los alivios normales para el ciclo, Sakura comenzó a pensar en algún lugar donde su amiga se podría alojar, ya que dejarla vivir en el campo de entrenamiento no era una opción.

Después de unas horas de sueño Keimei ya se sentía más aliviada, podía sentir su chakra estable recorrer su cuerpo, aun tenia dolores en su vientre, pero ya eran menores, podría sobrellevarlo, abriendo los ojos se encontró en el hospital – ¿por qué siempre termino en este lugar? – rio con ironía.

Porque eres muy descuidada – le respondió su amiga que yacía a su lado esperando a que despertara – ¿cómo te sientes?

Cansada, pero ya se me pasara – dijo mientras se sentaba.

Deberías descansar… o eso me gustaría decir – dijo Sakura – pero hay que encontrarte un lugar para vivir.

Gracias – dijo sin mucha gana, sabía que encontrar una casa no sería fácil… y menos pagarla con lo que quedaba de salario – creo que tendré que pedir algún crédito para lo que viene – pensó mientras salía ya del hospital con Sakura a su lado.

La tarde paso, Hinata meditaba sus nuevos pensamientos, ¿un sello en su cuerpo? Era algo que nunca habría imaginado, como es que su conciencia sabe más cosas que ella misma, tal vez por ser la conciencia, se respondía inmediatamente – será mejor consultar a algún experto en ello – se decidió, pero cuando ya tenía la decisión tomada vio que era demasiado tarde como para hacer algo – creo que tendrá que ser mañana – agrego volviendo a su habitación, todo esto bajo la mirada atenta de su hermana.

Hermano… que puedo hacer… - se decía para ella misma esperando que nadie la escuchara, pero cuando enfoco a su hermana vio en ella una sombra de duda, como si algo le perturbara el pensamiento – espera… - dijo viéndola detenidamente, vio cómo se llevaba la mano al vientre y su mirada seria le revelaba que Hinata estaba inquieta – ¿se habrá dado cuenta?

La tarde se pasó volando, caminar por toda la aldea buscando algún departamento era muy agotador para cierta chica que apenas hace algunas horas ahora era una jounnin de la aldea, Sakura la llevo a cuestas prácticamente por todos los lugares que como "aceptables" pero el presupuesto para pagar no cubría todos los gastos – ¿cómo es que no tienes dinero para pagar un pie de arriendo? – le recriminaba la médico.

Y como se supone que yo iba a saber que esto pasaría – se defendió extendiendo sus brazos para que ella la viera como era ahora – hasta hace una semana si tenía casa y ahora no tengo nada – agrego, Sakura sabiendo que estaba tocando ya un tema sensible para Keimei decidió que lo mejor era callar.

Lo lamento – se disculpó – pero como sea, no puedes pasar un día más en la calle – pero antes de que la peli roja digiera nada agrego – no pienso permitírtelo, como tu amiga y médico no puedo – a lo cual Keimei cerro la boca, puesto que quería protestar.

Después de caminar un par de cuadras vieron un anuncio de "Se Vende" en un departamento – mira – le señalo Keimei a Sakura, cuando esta la vio se le formo una sonrisa.

Genial, este bien situado – dijo mirando a los alrededores – está en el 3° piso, por lo que debería tener una buena vista – pero luego se le borro el gesto de la cara – de seguro debe ser cara, la posición es demasiado buena.

Como sea, no perdemos nada preguntando – dijo Keimei por lo que fueron y preguntaron por el dueño del departamento, grande fue su sorpresa cuando supieron que el departamento no estaba habitado, que los dueños habían dejado vendiendo al encargado para que este les mandara la cantidad a su nuevo domicilio.

Y los dueños ¿A dónde están? – pregunto Sakura al hombre anciano quien era el encargado.

La pareja se fue a otro lugar, tal parece que tenían una urgencia por irse – comento el anciano.

¿Podemos pasar a verla? – pregunto Sakura, a lo cual el hombre respondió afirmativamente y las condujo por el edificio y las dejo en el departamento que se vendía, este estaba completamente vacío, no había ni siquiera un mueble, era espaciosa, lo que podría ser la sala de estar estaba conectada con la cocina, un pasillo llevaba a tres habitaciones y lo que podría ser un baño.

Valla, realmente vacía – comento Keimei al pasar por todo el lugar – me interesa.

Llamare a los dueños entonces para que traten las formas de pago – ante eso dicho el hombre salió del lugar dejando a las chicas meditar.

¿Está segura de esto? – Pregunto Sakura – este lugar se ve caro, y no tiene nada, si consigues pagar a cuotas no tendrás mucho para comenzar a arreglar el lugar.

Eso se puede arreglar – dijo mientras miraba detenidamente – además si me dan un precio razonable puedo buscar un crédito en la torre y con el dinero de las misiones ir pagando, además… podría comenzar a hacer algunas misiones rápidas ahora para pagar una parte de esto y comprar cosas – dijo mientras meditaba.

Ok… tu cambio me está comenzando a asustar – comento Sakura mientras daba un paso hacia atrás – ¿segura que tú eres tú?

Créeme que yo también estoy tan impresionado como tú – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para encarar a su amiga – puedo pensar más claramente, no tengo dudas y veo todo más claro, creo que el sello de mis padres me bloqueaba más que solo el sexo y mi chakra – dijo con una sonrisa, Sakura solo pudo mirar y sonreír.

Al día siguiente la peliroja yacía fuera de las oficinas del Hokage con un solo objetivo, conseguir dinero, la secretaria de Shikamaru la guio a la oficina del hokage y los dejo solos.

Y ¿Qué quieres ahora? – le pregunto mientras ordenaba el papeleo que no había podido hacer debido a que el equipo 8 no tenía sensei.

Quiero que me des un préstamo – dijo mientras se acercaba al escritorio – tengo que pagar el lugar donde voy a vivir y también tengo que comprar muebles… muchos muebles – ante la cara de interrogante del líder de la aldea la peli roja le explico su situación.

Supuse que vendrías para esto – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca para bostezar – pero no puedo darte tal cantidad que me pides.

¡oye, que es lo mejor que pude conseguir! – le reclamo.

Es que para ello tienes que comenzar a trabajar… - dijo con pereza.

Entonces dame algo para hacer – dijo un tanto exasperado, tenía que conseguir el dinero como fuera, después de pensarlo un poco Shikamaru vio la solución.

En la biblioteca de la aldea falta mucho contenido sobre sellos – dijo al recordar que le habían enviado una petición – si puedes restablecer estos contenidos con sellos útiles para la aldea entonces se te entregara el dinero que necesitas.

Dame algo de ese dinero ahora – exigió la chica – puedo establecer contenido apropiado para la aldea con respecto a sellos, ¡pero necesito vivir! – explico.

Puedo darte la mitad ahora y la mitad cuando termines – zanjo el tema, tenía mucho que hacer, no quería más cosas problemáticas en que pensar, ante lo dicho y con la mitad del dinero que necesitaba en su poder Keimei se fue a comprar las cosas indispensables para su casa.

Hinata caminaba por la aldea, habían pasado ya algunos días desde su combate con Uzumaki-san, luego de descubrir su sello comenzó a buscar en todo el complejo algún pergamino de sellado, pero todo lo que conseguía encontrar era el sello del pájaro enjaulado, sello que ahora ningún Hyuuga portaba, ella se había encargado de ello, le había pedido a Hanabi que le dibujara el sello en una hoja de papel, ya que ella misma no podía verlo bien, con este en su bolsillo había ido a la biblioteca de la aldea, seguro encontraría material de apoyo para poder saber qué tipo de sello tenia puesto, y como librarse de él.

Oh, Hinata-sama – le hablo la recepcionista – es extraño verla por aquí.

Buenas tardes Harue-san – saludo la muchacha – estoy buscando técnicas de sellado.

Lamento informarle que no tenemos mucho de ese contenido – le expreso la recepcionista, ella al ver que Hinata quedo sorprendida procedió a explicarle – Uzumaki Naruto-san se llevó todos los pergaminos de sellado antes de su muerte, ahora esos pergaminos están perdidos, los únicos pergaminos que tenemos son los que ha estado donando Uzumaki Keimei-san.

¿Uzumaki-san dona pergaminos a la aldea? – pregunto extrañada, todos los shinobis que conseguían realizar técnicas de cualquier índole, tendían a quedarse con sus técnicas y no compartirlas, a no ser que sean para fortalecer algún clan, ella hacia eso con las técnicas del estilo de lucha del Byukugan, estaba en conciencia que el clan Inuzuka y el Aburame hacían lo mismo con sus propias.

Si, supongo que es para que la acepten mejor, desde que se enteró que estábamos faltos de técnicas de sellado ella trajo algunos pergaminos y ha estado trayendo desde entonces, acompáñeme – dijo a tiempo que comenzaba a guiar a la líder del clan Hyuuga a un pequeño están que tenía pocos pergaminos – aquí solían estar los pergaminos de la aldea, ahora como puede ver solo contamos con tres pergaminos que ella ha traído.

Gracias, los leeré – dijo mientras tomaba los tres pergaminos y se retiraba para estudiarlos y retirarse, tomo el primero y comenzó a indagar la lectura, se impreciono al notar que estaba escrito de tal forma que cualquiera pudiera entender la magnificencia de los sellos y de la importancia que tenían para un ninja, el primero que leyó venía con contenido que ella sabía de memoria desde la academia, sellos básicos para poder moldear el shakra, estos los sellos que se forman con las manos para poder realizar técnicas y en que consiste cada sello y la disposición de las energías que cada uno de ellos otorga al usuario.

Terminando de leer tomo el segundo, sellos de almacenaje, de esto se interesó un poco más, sabía que era importante tener más armas de las que aparentaba, pero no sabía a lo que esto podía llegar, técnicamente se podía dejar al término "armado hasta los dientes" de forma muy pequeña – supongo que a TenTen-san le hubiera gustado tener este conocimiento – pensó un momento y deteniendo su lectura para remover la tristeza que la comenzaba a invadir tomo aire para despejarse y volvió a leer.

El ultimo, sellos de energía, estos sellos podían imbuir al usuario de shakra extra facilitando el fluido de este en el torrente u obstaculizar la corriente haciendo que sea mucho más difícil poder realizar alguna técnica o casi imposible el moldear shakra.

Supongo que no hay mucha suerte – pensó con desánimos mientras miraba aquel dibujo que le había hecho su hermana – y pensar que tengo un sello y nunca me di cuenta, debo ser un fracaso como shinobi – mientras tomaba los pergaminos y dejaba donde los tomo comenzó a pensar en el contenido de estos – son muy buen material de estudio, y viene explicado de forma que todo aquel que pueda leerlo entienda como aplicar conocimientos, solo hay que practicar… si pudiera encontrar al autor de estos pergaminos, de seguro me diría que tipo de sello tengo y como quitármelo – sus pensabiemtos comenzaron a divagar en este punto haciendo que esta colicionara con algien – perdón, no estaba mirando a donde iva – dijo inclinando la cabeza sin mirar con quien choco.

Tan despistada como siempre Hinata – al escuchar la voz tan familiar levanto la cara.

Woff – el ladrido del fiel compañero de su ex compañero de equipo confrmo que este había vuelto.

Kiba-kun, bienvenido – le dijo contenta.

Ya he vuelto – dijo radiante mientras acariciaba a su amado perro – Hinata ¿sabes si Kurenai-sensei volvió a tomar a un grupo Gennin? – Pregunto un poco preocupado, sabía que el hijo de su sensei era pequeño, él no quería que ella se separara de él todavía – estaba pensando que a lo mejor yo podría tomar su lugar.

Tranquilo Kiba-kun, la sensei no tiene ningún grupo – dijo calmando a su compañero, pero esto solo duro poco.

¿Entonces quién será el sensei de mi hermana? ¿Acaso lo conoces? ¿Qué tipo de técnicas usa? ¿Cuándo es que se volvió Jounnin? ¿Es acaso su primer grupo o ya tiene experiencia liderando? – estas y muchas más eran las dudas del Inuzuka, Hinata no podía evitar marearse al escuchar tanta duda.

Etto, bueno es Uzumaki-san… - no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida.

¿Naruto? – Kiba al estar fuera no sabía que el rubio estaba muerto – bueno, si es él puedo estar tranquilo, mientras no toque a mi hermana está bien – dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual los ánimos apagados de Hinata le pusieron en alerta, algo no estaba bien.

**_asomando la cabeza - ¿les gusto? - esquivando tomates por la demora - el proximo espero no tarde tanto como este, pero no crean que abandono, este proyecto terminara, espero sus comentarios sobre el cap, estos son los que me motivan a seguir._**

_**se que habia dado la oportunidad para que ustedes eligieran la pareja de Keimei (Naruko) pero si les soy sincero... no me gusta ni agrada Sasuke, asi que tomando el FF "Infinitas Razones" como un incentivo y decir "no estoy loco por pensar estas cosas" les traere algo que espero les guste, tengan paciencia, mas adelante les escribire un FF Sasu/FemNaru... pero mas adelante.**_

_**Hasta el proximo capitulo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Buena a todos, ¿ya me echaban de menos?... posiblemente no, pero si a la historia XD, como sea, lamento no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, cosas que hacer, y proyectos que salían, tambien empece otra historia en vista que esta esta en sus puntos de termino... si, esta muy pronta al final._**

**_¿por que? pues por que así lo dicto xD, como sea, espero que la historia sea de su agrado, la pareja ya esta establecida y espero que no les disguste eso, voy a dar todo de mi para que la historia sea de su total agrado y si me van a arrojar tomates y huevos... que no sea en la cara XD_**

**_Sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo la continuación._**

_¿Naruto? – Kiba al estar fuera no sabía que el rubio estaba muerto – bueno, si es él puedo estar tranquilo, mientras no toque a mi hermana está bien – dijo con una sonrisa a lo cual los ánimos apagados de Hinata le pusieron en alerta, algo no estaba bien._

Cap 7

Naruto-kun está muerto – dijo después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Kiba solo pudo abrir los ojos con desmesura, tomar a Hinata de los hombros.

No es cierto, tu dijiste que era sensei de Tsubaki – le dijo con un toque de dolor.

Acompáñame Kiba-kun – al decir esto se soltó y guio hasta el monumento de los caídos, aquí Kiba solo comenzó a leer los nombres que yacían en la piedra hasta que encontró el nombre que no quería leer, no en ese lugar.

Uzumaki Naruto – leyó con dolor – ese idiota – las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos mientras golpeaba el suelo, apaciguando su frustración contra el suelo solo se pudo aguantar unos segundos antes de mal pensar las cosas – dime quien – exigió.

¿Qué? – pregunto la aludida, no entendía a que se refería.

¡Dime quien lo mato! – Dijo con dolor – está claro que alguien fue, Naruto no tenía problemas de salud cuando yo me fui de la aldea – al escuchar la declaración Hinata procedió a explicarle lo que la Gondaime había dicho antes de que toda la aldea se tiñera de negro.

Luego de la explicación Kiba se calmó, volvió a mirar la lápida – así que tu propia técnica te mato – susurro mientras se sentaba viéndola – te traje un recuerdo de mi misión al país del agua – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso una botella – supongo que no podemos tomar mientras hablamos de todo lo que paso – dijo mientras vertía el contenido en la piedra.

Kiba-kun – las palabras de Hinata eran un susurro, sabía que Kiba, al igual que todos los Inuzukas eran muy apegados a sus amigos, Naruto era uno de ellos.

Vendré a verte más adelante – dijo mientras se paraba para encarar a Hinata – ahora, ¿Quién es el sensei de Tsubaki? – se notaba más calmado, y con dolor, sus ojos aun derramando lágrimas.

Uzumaki Keimei – dijo mientras procedió a contarle cómo fue su combate, como fue aprobada y que ella no era parte de la aldea – supongo que le prestare una ayuda a esa Uzumaki – dijo mientras caminaba.

Kiba-kun, no pensaras… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que la frase fue completada al otro lado.

Combatiré contra ella, así aprenderá como pelea un Inuzuka – quiera desquitarse con alguien, ella solo era una excusa.

Keimei estaba en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo 8, tenía que liberar tensión después de comprar muebles, todos a buen precio y que hicieran juego, Sakura se encargó de ello, ya que después de mucha pelea ella comenzó a decorar la casa de la peli roja, luego de comprar todo comenzaron a ordenar, hacer entrar los muebles fue fácil, lo difícil fue elegir donde dejar cada cosa, eran las mínimas, pero aun así Sakura le decía "aquí no me gusta, no se ve lindo, etc" además de eso también hacían compras de ropa y equipos ninjas, claro, ahora era Jounnin y tenía que tener equipo como tal, no un par de shurikens y unos cuantos kunais para aparentar, las armas no fue complicado, hasta la ropa jounnin la pudo hacer pasar sin dificultad, pero tener que comprar ropa para sí fue un verdadero tormento, apenas si se estaba acostumbrando a verse en el espejo, había sido un milagro el no caer inconsciente cuando se bañó con Sakura e Ino. En fin, muchas cosas por las cuales entrenar se le hacia lo mejor del día.

Sintió la presencia que se acercaba a ella, decidió dejar de practicar sus técnicas y se recostó en el árbol para descansar un momento – no es de muy buena educación espiar a la gente – dijo tratando de sonar lo más indiferente – recuerda, no conoces a nadie, eres nueva en la aldea, si fuera alguien que sabe o que ahora me conoce no se ocultaría – pensó mientras esperaba a su invitado.

Realmente eres buena para detectar – la voz muy familiar para Keimei se aproximó a ella.

Genial… aliento de perro viene a molestar… - pensó mientras trataba de idear alguna forma para sacárselo de encima – puedo ver que eres un Inuzuka – dijo mirando al perro.

Sí, soy Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba, y tú eres Uzumaki Keimei, ¿o me equivoco? – se podía notar un toque de ira contenida y tristeza en su voz, Keimei también lo noto.

Seguro que ya sabe que estoy muerto… - pensó con un poco de des ánimos – y bien, Inuzuka-san, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Pelea conmigo – dijo mientras tomaba postura de combate.

De seguro se quiere desahogar… - pensó la joven mientras se paraba sobre sus piernas para enfrentarlo – no sé qué te pasa ni por qué quieres combatir contra mí – dijo mientras tomaba postura de combate – aunque en realidad puedo hacerme una idea – pensó – pero si quieres pelea, eso te daré.

Hinata tardó en llegar puesto que la agilidad de su compañero la sobrepasaba, además de eso se había topado con el nuevo equipo 8, estas la abordaron de tal forma que tuvo que llevarlas a todas hacia donde ella había visto irse a Kiba, allí estaban las cuatro espectadoras del encuentro, Kiba en conjunto con Akamaru luchando contra la sensei del equipo 8

Kiba-nii es genial, de seguro puede ganarle a la sensei – dijo animadamente Tsubaki mientras animaba a su hermano y Garo también ladraba en señal de apoyo.

Keimei-sensei es rápida, además de eso, sus técnicas son un secreto para nosotras, de seguro tiene más cartas bajo la manga que aquella técnica con la que lucho contra Hinata-sama – expreso Sasame – además, son dos contra uno.

Hanabi y Hinata no dieron comentarios, solo miraban con su línea sucesoria activada, querían confirmar el estado de la peli roja, grande fue su alivio al ver que ella ya estaba recuperada de la pelea contra la mayor de las hermanas.

Kiba atacaba con Akamaru, como era su especialidad la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo no se preocupaban de usar técnicas, Keimei sabía de esto por lo que mientras evadía los ataques de ambos – espero que tu hermana sepa hacer más que eso – aprovechando el instante de quejas del chico formo rápidamente algunos sellos con sus manos – Estilo de Viento-Guadañas del Dios de la Muerte – de sus manos, que apuntaban a sus contrincantes comenzaron a salir ráfagas de viento que ambos comenzaron a evadir, pero no en su totalidad, los cortes hechos por estos eran letales.

Creeme que puedo hacer más que esto – tomando una píldora se la dio a su perro – estilo ninja-Lucha salvaje – ante esto Akamaru se transformó en otro Kiba – Getzuga – ambos saltaron y se convirtieron en grandes tornados dirigidos hacia la peli roja.

¡Miren eso, es la mejor técnica de Kiba-nii! – alabo la menor de los amantes de los perros.

Si ella le obligo a usar su mejor carta… - Sasame solo pensaba en voz alta, no esperaba respuesta de sus compañeras.

Se nota que sensei es mucho mejor que tu hermano – le dijo Hanabi a Tsubaki.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? La pelea aún no termina y mi hermano tiene una clara ventaja – refuto la chica.

Sensei no ha usado su jutsu híbrido – Sasame que era la más analítica de las tres soltó la verdad a su compañera, la cual recordó la velocidad, fuerza de su sensei.

No puede ser – así que dejando de discutir inútilmente volvió a ver el combate.

Keimei vio venir esa técnica – tan predecible como siempre – sacando un pergamino de sus bolsillos y puso el amarre en su boca, realizo algunos sellos y luego retiro la amarra con la boca concentrándose en el sello residente en el pedazo de papel – estilo de viento-muros del cielo – no salio nada del pergamino, este solo se colocó entre ella y el inminente ataque de su oponente.

Cuando esta choco con el pedazo de papel todos esperaban que este fuera totalmente desintegrado, pero para la sorpresa de todos este seguía allí, recibiendo la técnica de lleno, no se movía ni un centímetro – así que este es el poder de Uzumaki-san – Hinata podía ver que realmente era una persona muy fuerte, pero no se dejó amedrentar, ya que ella podía ver el gran muro, muro que Kiba no podía ver, totalmente hecho con un sólido shakra, pero ella podría desmoronar con esfuerzo y una oleada muy fuerte de shakra, pero Kiba, quien era especialista en taijutsu… sin duda era una pelea muy complicada para él.

Deberías dejar de hacerlo – le comento Keimei mientras mantenía el muro – ya he aprendido como pelea tu clan, son más que nada del tipo Taijutsu, además de eso de que las técnicas en conjunto son su especialidad, por supuesto supongo que el rastreo igual – mientras sus palabras salían se descuido unos segundos, los cuales Kiba aprovecho para penetrar el muro volviendo a sorprender a todos, ya que este golpeo de lleno en la pelirroja enviándola al ancho cielo.

¿Quién debería rendirse? – pregunto mientras el cuerpo de la chica caía para chocar contra el suelo, pero al hacerlo se transformó en un tronco.

Tu – dijo en la espalda de Kiba con un kunai en su cuello, solo olvido que Kiba tenía un perro muy grande y este le invistió y mordió en el abdomen como si la cargara desde su estómago – ¡oye dile a tu perro que me suelte! – dijo mientras trataba de evitar que el can la presionara tan fuerte como para necesitar ir al hospital.

Akamaru, déjala – dijo después de reír un momento – eres muy buena, muy fuerte, será un alivio que entrenes a mi hermanita – dijo mientras sacaba a su perro del cuerpo de la joven y le tendía la mano, los espectadores al ver que la pelea termino se acercaron a los combatientes.

¡Kiba-nii! – corrió la pequeña Tsubaki, este al escucharse nombrar miro en la dirección pero muy tarde como para poder evadir la envestida de su pequeña hermanita.

¿Tsubaki-chan? – Le dijo con asombro al sentir a su hermana en su regazo, debido a la estampida que le dio ambos estaban en el suelo – que haces aquí, se supone que tendrías que estar con tu equipo.

Y aquí estamos todas – contesto Hanabi.

Felicidades por el combate, fue esplendido, siento que he aprendido algo de ello – comento Sasame mientras se inclinaba mostrando respetos.

No fue nada… ¿espera estaban viendo la pelea? – dijo exaltado el chico.

¿No los viste? – Dijo casualmente Keimei quien al no girar como un trompo vio a sus pequeños espectadores – por eso te dije que pararas.

¿Tú las viste? – dijo sorprendido.

Claro, no giro como trompo – dijo como si fuera normal – bueno, chicas yo me voy, me gusto este entrenamiento tan didáctico, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, muchos pergaminos que escribir… -dijo lo último con cansancio – ¿es que no pueden ser felices con los que ya escribí para la biblioteca? – esto último lo dijo en un susurro que no fue escuchado por casi nadie, pero llego a oídos de Hanabi.

¿Escribir para la biblioteca? ¿Es que acaso ella es escritora también?, luego veré de que va ese tema – pensó mientras su sensei se retiraba del lugar.

Realmente es fuerte – pensó en voz alta Hinata.

Si, muy fuerte – le apoyo Kiba ya mucho más calmado – además se dio cuenta que estaba perturbado, por lo que me dejo pelear a mis anchas.

No era muy difícil ver que algo te afectaba, eres muy transparente Kiba-nii – le dijo su hermanita ya dejando que este se pusiera de pie – ¿pero que es lo que te llevo a pelear con la sensei? – pregunto extrañada.

Solo digamos que quería ver cómo era ella, además de mostrarle es estilo de combate de los Inuzuka – dijo orgulloso – espero tú también hallas aprendido algo.

Claro, aprendí que eres mucho más débil que Keimei-sensei – al decir esto Kiba cayó al suelo mientras el resto reía.

Sera mejor irnos, de seguro Shikamaru estará esperando el reporte de tu misión – le recordó Hinata.

¡Se me olvido ir a dar el reporte! – Dijo mientras gritaba al cielo - ¡Akamaru, corre! – fue entonces que desapareció en una nube de humo dejando a las 4 chicas solas en el campo de entrenamiento.

Bueno, sera mejor también que no vallamos – ante las palabras de Hinata todos comenzaron a salir del lugar – me pregunto… si ella luchara contra mí con todo su poder… ¿sería capaz de plantarle cara? – Hinata quien nunca antes se había preocupado por la lucha, quería medirse con Keimei a como dé lugar, en sus mejores condiciones – y… ¿Cuánto de mi shakra estará siendo limitado por este sello? – pensó mientras se ponía la mano en el estómago, Hanabi vio el actuar de su hermana por el filo de su visión.

Hermano… como ayudarte… - pensaba mientras caminaba con sus amigas – tal vez en la biblioteca encuentre algo, de seguro debe haber pergaminos de sellado, de seguro el sello del cambio de sexo esta en algún rincón de la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente Hanabi estaba en la biblioteca de la aldea, tenía que buscar la forma de liberar a su hermano del sello que lo ha aprisionado toda la vida sin que este lo supiera, cuando llego la recepcionista le dijo lo mismo que a su hermana mayor, y también la guio al área de sellos, un estante que ahora estaba vacío a excepción de tres pergaminos, Habani tomo los pergaminos para leerlos, su contenido no fue importante, no tenían nada que ella desconociera, pero la forma en la que estaban escritos hacia todo más fácil de entender, incluso pensó que podría mejorar su uso de sellos si los estudiaba más a fondo, estaba todo muy claro, muy detallado y sin complicaciones – sensei es realmente una maestro de los sellos – pensó mientras veía el contenido hasta que una mancha roja entro en su campo de visión.

Keimei-san – dijo la recepcionista mientras la chica se acercaba.

¿Qué tal Haruki? – saludo la chica.

Muy bien – respondió la aludida – ¿Qué te trae esta vez?

Vengo a dejar este pergamino – dijo mientras lo dejaba en el mostrador.

¿De sellos? – pregunto

Claro – dijo con una sonrisa – es mi contribución a la aldea, supongo que con dos más y seria todo lo que podría dar, ahora depende de ustedes el reproducir el material para no quedar faltos de eso – dijo se daba la vuelta – bueno será hora de que me retire – al escuchar esas palabras Hanabi fue a dejar el pergamino que había sacado, quería hablar con su sensei.

De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su aporte – dijo Haruki mientras tomaba el pergamino para echarle una leída antes de dejarlo con el resto.

Una vez afuera de la biblioteca Keimei se escucha llamar desde adentro, al dar la vuelta pudo ver a una pequeña, una de sus futuras estudiantes – Hanabi-chan… - pensó para sí misma - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted Hyuuga Hanabi-san? – pregunto mientras mantenía distancias.

Puede llamarme Hanabi, sensei – le dijo la pequeña ya que recordó no haber tenido una conversación con su maestra.

Muy bien, tu puedes llamarme Keimei – le dijo mientras sonreía - ¿y que necesitas? – le volvió a preguntar.

Ella realmente es fácil de abordar… - pensó para luego hablar – la verdad es que quisiera hablar de un tema delicado… y me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotras dos – le dijo, Keimei vio con seriedad el tema y pensó en que tenía que hacer ahora, pensó que el entrenamiento podía esperar, Sakura estaba en el hospital de turno por lo que no podrían molestarla, una vez pensada todas las posibilidades le dijo.

Pues ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa? Sera más fácil hablar y no tienes que tener miedo de que alguien te escuche – dijo mientras emprendía marcha a su departamento.

Muchas gracias sensei – le agradeció mientras seguía a la joven.

Una vez en el departamento Hanabi estaba sentada en la sala de estar, todo se veía muy bien, la decoración del lugar, los muebles y tapicería, todo encajaba con el espacio y hacia uso de las dimensiones del lugar, la joven aprendiz solo podía ver con asombro el lugar, en eso entra su maestra con una taza de té en sus manos – y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?

Luego de pensar un poco sus palabras Hanabi se decidió a hablar – sensei… ¿usted ha escrito los 4 pergaminos de sellado que hay ahora en la biblioteca? – quería estar segura de sus sospechas, Keimei la observo durante unos segundos para luego realizar unos sellos con sus manos Hanabi no pensaba que a lo mejor se había metido en un problema.

Sello de silencio – susurro mientras colocaba una mano en el suelo – ya, ahora es seguro hablar – dijo calmando a su estudiante – sí, esos pergaminos los escribí yo – dijo respondiendo a la pregunta – pero… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Usted hablo de trabajo ayer para la biblioteca… - dijo mientras se calmaba.

Ok… eso me pasa por hablar de más… - se reprendía para sí misma.

La verdad sensei es que hay un sello que me gustaría dominar, el saber hacerlo y saber cómo borrarlo – Keimei la miro pensando en que podría ser…

¿El sello del pájaro encerrado? – pregunto sin miramientos, Hanabi se sorprendió de que ella supiera del sello de su familia con la rama segunda, pero luego de pensarlo unos segundos supo que ella es una Jounnin, esa información de seguro le llego cuando ascendió y cuando le dieron a ella como su estudiante.

No… - Keimei se impresiono en errar su punto, pero no lo mostro – la verdad es que no sé cómo se llama el sello, pero si se cuáles son sus efectos – dijo mirando a su maestra – este reduce la circulación de su "victima" también limita el chakra que este puede moldear y cambia un poco su apariencia externa – dijo lo último con voz baja.

Un sello para otra persona… - dijo pensando en lo que le dijo Hanabi – hay muchos que limitan el chakra del usuario, también hay demasiados que interfieren en la circulación… pero solo uno que… - pensó hasta que miro a su estudiante – tú quieres aprender el sello de la ilusión de mariposa… el sello del cambio de sexo – le dijo para confirmar.

Hanabi la miraba a la cara con felicidad, ella cuando confirmo que su sensei era una maestra de sellos tenía la esperanza que conociera el sello, al ser esto una verdad se sacaba un gran peso – si, ese mismo, me gustaría que me enseñara ese sello.

¿Para qué quieres aprender el sello? – Le pregunto preocupada – ¿será que me han descubierto?

Em… - la preocupación invadió a las dos chicas, una no sabía cómo hablar el tema y la otra se encontraba con el miedo a verse descubierta, el silencio incomodo se mantuvo unos segundos hasta que la pequeña decidió romper el silencio – la verdad es que mi hermana tiene ese sello – dijo resuelta – si me va a ayudar a esto será mejor decirle la verdad – en realidad Hinata es hombre, él por supuesto no lo sabe, mi padre me confirió el secreto de esto antes de morir en la guerra y me pidió que le ayudara… pienso que es tiempo que Hinata sepa la verdad y que pueda enfrentar su realidad como en verdad es y que ya no sea una ilusión, que el mundo sepa cómo es en realidad mi hermano y que no sea una imagen de mamá – decía mientras miraba la peli roja.

Ya veo – dijo seriamente – que bien… no es por mí – pensó con alivio hasta que se detuvo en lo último que dijo la Hyuuga – Hinata es hombre… no lo sabe… es parecido a lo que yo pase – pensó en silencio para mirar a su aprendiz una vez más – no, no te enseñare ese sello – le dijo con resolución.

¿Por qué? – pregunto la chica viendo como su esperanza de ayudar a su hermano desaparecía.

Porque no está en ti decidir si ella… digo él quiere salir de aquella ilusión – dijo seria – yo puedo liberarlo del sello si es que él quiere en realidad, pero solo si él me lo pide, no lo are a pedido de otra persona – le explico – el vivir como alguien y luego dejar aquella vida para ser quien eres, aunque la otra versión también eres tú, es como morir… no, es peor que morir, ya que lo pierdes todo y aun vives para ver con impotencia como toda tu vida no sirve, que has perdido tus amistades, tu historia y tus metas – la joven no había pensado en lo que conllevaba liberar a su hermano, solo pensaba las palabras de su sensei.

Sensei… - dijo en un susurro, el dolor era visible en ella, pero Hanabi no enlazo las ideas del cambio de sexo con ella.

Como sea, si Hinata quiere desvelarse como realmente es, que venga a verme y que me lo diga el mismo, yo lo liberare del sello – dijo mientras le mostraba una sonrisa a su alumna, sonrisa que impartía seguridad y confianza.

Gracias sensei – dijo la pequeña mientras se paraba – creo que es hora de irme.

Muy bien – le dijo mientras también se ponía de pie – te acompaño, quiero ir a entrenar un poco, muchas cosas que pensar – le dijo contestando una pregunta sin formular.

Hanabi fue acompañada hasta la mansión donde vivía con su hermana, ella se encontraba mirando papeles de misiones de los integrantes del clan, la más joven miraba a su hermana sin poder ayudarla en sus deberes del clan, Hanabi entro a la oficina de la líder – Hermana, tengo que hablar contigo – le dijo seriamente, Hinata dejo sus papeles de lado para ver a su hermana, su rostro no dejaba chance a postergar la conversación mucho tiempo.

Dame una hora para terminar estos documentos – le respondió – y hablaremos todo lo que quieras – le dijo tranquilamente como era habitual en ella.

Estaré en la sala de entrenamiento – le contesto mientras salía de la habitación, Hinata solo vio partir a su hermana mientras se sujetaba la zona donde sabia estaba su sello.

¿Ella sabrá de esto? – se preguntaba mientras volvía a sus papeles, sea como sea tenía una hora para terminar y poder atender a su hermana con lo que sea que ella quería hablarle.

_**hasta aquí, espero les halla gustado. Desde ahora responderé a sus comentarios... como son muchos... espero que entiendan... busquen su comentario abajo (vienen desde el ultimo hasta el primero)  
**_

_**hellschyseruzumaki: lamento que hallas esperado tanto, tratare de actualizar mas seguido la historia para que puedas disfrutar de la lectura, de todas formas se te agradece que sigas mi historia y te invito a seguir el resto de estas.**_

**_len: bueno, lamento no poner a Sasuke como la pareja de Keimei, pero de que sera una pareja hetero... lo sera XD._**

**_Eye´sMoon: lo mismo que para len, si no te gusta el yuri piénsalo como lo que en verdad es, la versión GenderBender de los personajes... te podría una imagen de como me lo imagino yo... pero esta pagina no me deja colocar imágenes._**

**_Galahippo1: otro que quería a Sasuke... lamento lo de Sasuke... cuando lo pensé mejor dije "para que sasuke... hay muchas historias con él... quiero algo distinto, que la gente venga por ello a leer" por eso salio Hinata, pero tranquilos todos, que como pueden ver sera hetero al final._**

**_Olcrian: Si, amigo, ha ganado Hinata XD, espero te guste como va quedando la historia._**

**_wonzelo: bueno amigo, gracias por tu comentario, y si, hubo un momento donde pensé dejar a kiba... pero !hey! podría darte una pequeña sorpresa con algún que otro problema con la pareja, el chico de los perros podría darle uno que otro enfrentamiento a Hinata por Keimei, también seria bueno de leer y por seguro seria gracioso XD._**

**_Acqua OfThe Black: vamos por esa senda mi camarada, espero te guste como se va desarrollando la historia._**

**_Yolink: bueno, tuve que darle algunos cambios debido a la esencia de cambar el sexo... piensa, como serias el mismo o te comportarías igual si de la noche a la mañana se te cambia el sexo, el tema del nombre no es lo que radica la esencia del personaje, sino en lo que representa para su entorno por lo que el cambiar el nombre no creo que sea algo que varié mucho, ademas por lo expuesto en el cap 2, Sakura y Shizune explican por que no podía ponerle Naruko o algo parecido._**

**_Acqua OfThe Black: si, gracias por tu otro comentario apoyando a la causa, =) me hace feliz saber que vienes siguiendo la historia y comentando desde antes._**

**_Fallen: jajaja, a mi también me gusta el yuri amigo mio, pero no se si esta historia da como para hacerlo, si quieres lees yuri te invito a mi otra historia "una nueva vida" allí encontraras lo que buscas, espero que sea de tu agrado, y de igual forma te invito a seguir esta historia._**

**_riruka: la idea es muy buena, ¿verdad? me alegra no ser el único que piense eso XD._**

**_riruka: jaja, descuida, era la idea cuando escribí los dos primeros capítulos... soy un maldito que corta en los momentos mas inesperados, jajajajaja xD!_**

**_wonzelo: bueno mi amigo, se que puse esa opción... pero si quieres verlo mas idiota lo puedo hacer, ya que podría "abrir" un arco mientras ayudan a... ¿Sakura? a atrapar a Sasuke?... no se... allí tendría que pensármelo más._**

**_Ritzuka19: me alegra realmente que también te guste la pareja oficial, lo de la parte híbrida... espero que halla salido de tu agrado, ahora, el tema de invocaciones... no se que hacer realmente con eso... y si es que sera necesario para la historia..._**

**_olcrian: realmente disculpa la demora, pero todo valdrá la pena... o eso espero xD._**

**_Namikaze Arata: bueno, es verdad, muchas historias de ahora tienen a Naruko como la hermana, la prima o quien sabe que cosa de Naruto, entidades aparte, yo lo pongo como realmente es... a mi parecer, y moldeo mis historias de esa forma dándole todo el sentido que pueda dentro de este universo, el yuri... como ya mencione mas arriba, no se si escribir eso en esta historia... o si es que llevara leemon en si, pero pueden considerar un poco de yuri desde ahora como es que ambas tienen cuerpos de mujer hasta que el sello de Hinata se rompa._**

**_Guest: lamento que no saliera tu opción mi amigo, pero tranquilo, que hay quienes te apoyaron en ello, pero me gustaría que no por eso desecharas la historia, por favor quédate y léela hasta el final._**

**_DarthMC: jajaja, gracias amigo, interesante se viene, me alegro de que te guste, y si, primero me rió mil veces antes de que ella saliera con Lee XD!_**

**_habiendo respondido sus comentarios espero que lleguen mas para el capitulo siguiente. nos leemos en la próxima entrega =)._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Buenas gente, aquí estoy una vez mas, lamento tardar un tanto para subir... aunque en verdad no he tardado en subir XD, así que no me reclamen mucho... _**

**_como saben esta serie esta terminando... aunque no se si poder alargar un poco, para que sigan con la historia =), como sea aquí les tengo un capitulo recién calentito después de sobrevivir a algunos certámenes en la universidad... todavía me quedan y faltan los exámenes finales... espero sobrevivir._**

_Estaré en la sala de entrenamiento – le contesto mientras salía de la habitación, Hinata solo vio partir a su hermana mientras se sujetaba la zona donde sabia estaba su sello._

_¿Ella sabrá de esto? – se preguntaba mientras volvía a sus papeles, sea como sea tenía una hora para terminar y poder atender a su hermana con lo que sea que ella quería hablarle._

Cap 8

Todo pasaba más lento de lo normal, Keimei miraba el cielo desde un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento, no pensaba que había alguien en su situación, practicar era una excusa para no pensar en el problema de Hinata – que problema… - dijo mientras sus pensamientos se comenzaron a centrar en la chica – si ella es él… supongo que el sello debería ser… si concentro mi chakra para eliminarlo… - muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de la peli roja, había estudiado sellos cuando tuvo su pequeño problema personal, descubrió ese sello por casualidad y aprendió a deshacerse de él, pero en su caso no podía liberarlo puesto que no tenía la fuerza necesaria, por lo que solo dominaba la teoría para romper el sello, pensando en que tendría que usar sus conocimientos comenzó a realizar sellos, tomo un pergamino y lleno de sellos de complejidad ascendente, tenía que practicar, si Hinata llegaba a ella no quería defraudarla… o defraudarlo – sí que es complicado pensar en alguien de otro sexo, supongo que Sakura, Shizune y la abuela no la tuvieron fácil conmigo – pensaba mientras moldeaba sus energías para abrir los sellos.

Por otra parte Hanabi estaba practicando sola en la gran habitación, Hinata todavía no llegaba pero eso no le molestaba, quería tener tiempo para pensar en cómo hablar con ella, quería elegir las mejores palabras, demostrarle que ella le apoya, que tiene como librarle y que eso no se interpondrá en el clan, se le comunicara a todos y ellos aceptaran, tenían la carta de su padre explicando todo… todo saldría bien o eso quería pesar, sus pensamientos hacían más lentos sus movimientos pero eso no le importaba, Hinata quien había llegado la vio entrenar unos segundos, ella pudo advertir que lo que se venía era serio, los movimientos de Hanabi se lo decían.

¿Hanabi? – pregunto la mayor, quería saber si no era inoportuna al observarla pensar – si quieres podemos postergar lo que tengas que decirme, te veo demasiado pensativa – la chica rompió su concentración al escucharla.

No, tiene que ser ahora – le contesto rápidamente dejando de lado sus ejercicios – no podemos seguir postergando esto, es muy importante – le dijo seria y la invito a pasar para que ambas se sentaran una frente a otra, Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía una leve sospecha y Hanabi comenzó a respirar para tomar ritmo.

¿Y bien? – le pregunto.

Es sobre ti, supongo que sabes que estas sellada – le dijo sin dar muchas vueltas, si era directa podría ser más fácil.

Sí, me di cuenta hace poco – respondió Hinata – no es el sello del pájaro enjaulado, ni ninguno que conozca – agrego pensativa.

Es un sello que se te puso al nacer, por lo que sé se llama "Sello de la ilusión de la mariposa" – comenzó a informar, Hinata prestaba atención a las palabras de su hermana, quizás había pista de cómo ser libre – es un sello que a grandes rasgos dificulta el moldeo y chakra y también lo limita… pero esa no es su función principal… - dijo con un poco de dudas con respecto a lo que seguía.

¿No es su función principal? – Repitió Hinata, justamente ella sabía aquello y no podía pensar en otro efecto del sello – ¿y cuál es la razón del sello si no es limitar?

Em… - pensó a gran velocidad como decirlo, lo había hecho todo el tiempo desde que ella misma se enteró, pero no había forma de decirlo con suavidad, ya soportando la mirada de su pariente decidió apuntarla con un dedo ocasionando confusión en ella – la función del sello es transformar al objetivo, en pocas palabras… cambiarle de sexo – dijo un tanto nerviosa de por como lo tomaría Hinata

¿Qué? – Hinata se sorprendió, rostro en blanco sin tomar crédito a lo que escuchaba de su hermanita - ¿podrías repetir eso ultimo? – Hanabi tomo un poco más de confianza para realizar el pedido.

Que tu realmente eres Hombre, su cuerpo ha estado en una ilusión por el sello – le aclaro, Hinata simplemente se desmallo de la impresión – ¡Oni-san! – le grito totalmente preocupada por el estado mental de su hermano en cuerpo de mujer.

Algunos días más pasaron, Hinata estaba más pensativa que de costumbre, y si Hanabi estaba en casa procuraba estar cerca de ella, le demostraba apoyo, la noticia se estancó allí, todavía no dirían nada al clan, Hinata meditaba las palabras de Hanabi, estudiaba sellado de los escasos pergaminos de la biblioteca y de su propia oficina, pero el sello que Hanabi menciono no aparecía en ningún lugar – ¿Quién te dijo el nombre del sello? – pregunto sabiendo que Hanabi estaba por allí, como si fuera invocada la menor entro a la habitación, habían pasado ya 5 días desde la noticia.

Keimei-sensei – respondió la pequeña, Hinata solo pensaba, sabía que ella era una gran kunioishi, su combate lo dejo claro, además ella es la que ha entregado los pergaminos de sellado a la aldea, lo sabía por Hanabi.

Iré a hablar con ella – dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento.

Em… Oni-san… - le llamo la atención a la mayor – Kiba-san esta abajo, dijo que quería que le acompañaras a recibir a Shino-san – le informo.

Es cierto, Shino-kun volvía hoy – pensó en voz alta – de acuerdo, iré con Kiba-kun – dijo mientras pensaba en cómo llegar a Keimei con esos dos a cuestas, no quería que ellos se enteraran todavía, quería confirmar que ese sello sea realmente el que Hanabi decía, tenía que consultarlo con Keimei.

Kiba y Akamaru esperaban a su ex compañera de equipo hasta que esta salió de su casa y juntos salieron a buscar a su amigo que volvía hoy, charlaban animadamente, Hinata contaba cosas de su trabajo de oficina y Kiba de sus misiones, si ella no podía ver a la peli roja hoy al menos se entretendría para pensar en sus problemas lo menos que pudiera.

Y yo que quería entrenar con Kiba-nii – reclamaba una pequeña a su cachorro – Garo, no es justo que el salga a juntarse con sus amigos y yo tenga que asistir a las clases de recuperación de la academia – se quejaba la chica, había estado en clases de recuperación para subir sus notas, ella al igual que todo si clan, era una idiota – creo que iré a entrenar sola, Hanabi debe estar en casa ayudando y Sasame estudiando seguro, vencer a Keimei-sensei no será fácil – pesaba la chica, en su caminata se topó con mucha gente saludaba a todos sus conocidos, era bastante popular, aunque el usar ropas cortas y tener el cuerpo desarrollado para su edad la hacía destacar entre el resto, pero su actitud de idiota despreocupada y animada atrapaba uno que otro corazón de algún joven, al llegar al área de entrenamiento que sería suyo en algunos días más vio una melea roja arrojada en la base de un árbol - ¿sensei? – pensó y corrió hasta ella, su futura maestra estaba dormida en la base del árbol, a su alrededor varios pergaminos esparcidos – podría hacerle una broma – pensó la chica y de su bolso saco un plumón negro, ya a centímetros del rostro de su maestra pudo ver que ella era realmente hermosa – si no fuera una chica podría darle un beso a sensei – pensó un momento pero luego retomo su labor de mancillar el rostro durmiente.

Si ese plumón me toca la cara ten por seguro que la pagaras muy caro – dijo Keimei sin abrir los ojos congelando a su futura estudiante un segundo que luego dio un salto hacia atrás al sentir las intenciones de matar.

¿Estaba despierta? – dijo con un pequeño toque de miedo al verse sorprendida.

Desperté al oler a perro – dijo sin reparo haciendo que la chica se oliera a si misma – y un zumbido también – al escuchar esto Tsubaki agudizo el oído y en efecto podía escuchar el zumbido – ¿es que acaso una no puede descansar sin que alguien quiera pelea? – dijo con desaires, en eso el antiguo equipo 8 apareció frente a la joven inuzuka.

Así que tú eres Uzumaki Keimei – Shino con sus ropas tapaba todo su cuerpo y sus ojos también eran ocultos por sus gafas negras.

Eres Aburame Shino, ¿no es verdad? – Dijo mientras veía al grupo – Hyuuga Hinata y Inuzuka Kiba – ambos al lado de Shino - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

¿Cómo tienes planeado entrenar al nuevo equipo 8? – Shino respondió, se podía ver que Hinata no estaba de acuerdo con lo que sea que Shino planeaba y Kiba solo estaba sonriendo como idiota.

Lo que tenga o no planeado no es de tu incumbencia – le respondió, sabía que seguro se enteró por lo que está molesto, al igual que Kiba, él solo quiere desahogarse.

No es algo aceptable, si en realidad esperas que crea que puedes contra ese equipo tendrás que demostrarme que tus capacidades en un 1v3 son suficientes – Hinata y Kiba arremetieron contra Keimei quien no alcanzo a decir nada, solo desapareció de la vista de todos.

Valla, y yo que pensaba mejor de ti – pensó Keimei – eres más emotivo de lo que hubiera previsto – en eso una oleada negra se acercaba a ella – ya me encontró.

Todos veian como Shino enviaba a sus insectos al árbol donde antes había estado acotada haciéndolo desaparecer – ¿no te habrás excedido Shino? – le comento Kiba, Hinata veía todo con desaprobación, no quería hacerle daño a Keimei, quería ayudarla, pero Shino tenía un punto, no había enfrentado a nadie del clan Aburame, seria educativo para ella, pero no un 3v1.

Sensei – dijo preocupada Tsubaki quien estaba a la espalda del grupo.

Dime – se escuchó a su espalda, al voltear vio a la chica de cabello rojo sin ninguna marca de ataque, solo por la impresión cayó al suelo haciendo que todos miraran en aquella dirección,

¿En qué momento llego hasta allá? – fue el pensamiento colectivo, sin embargo Hinata recordaba que algo así había ocurrido en su encuentro, pero no podía ver el kunai en el suelo.

Si quieren pelear contra mí – dijo mientras le tenía la mano a la chica – no me contendré – dijo seria Shino formo algunos sellos y sus insectos volvieron a salir, Keimei también realizo sellos al tener libre sus manos y de un salto tomo distancia, Hinata conocía esos sellos, al momento de tocar suelo su cuerpo se cubrió de fuego.

¿Es que acaso es una suicida? – pensó Kiba en voz alta y volvió para su compañera para burlarse de su oponente, pero al ver a Hinata con su Byakugan activado más en su posición de combate le hizo plantearse la idea una de nuevo, Hinata no espero a que el fuego se extinguiera y a paso rápido paso al lado de Tsubaki con sus palmas totalmente cargadas de su chakra, pero si bien consiguió golpear aquel pilar de fuego no sintió impacto, solo atravesó las llamas.

¿Qué? – haciendo uso de su visión pudo ver a Keimei al otro lado, justo detrás de Shino - ¡Shino-kun!- grito en advertencia, el usuario de insectos entendió el mensaje y con sus insectos ataco a su espalda sin ver y lo más rápido que sus habilidades podían, una nube de humo se extendió debido al fuerte golpe.

Si que trabajan bien en equipo – alago Keimei mientras se ponía de pie, aquella técnica improvisada no había surtido el mas mínimo efecto en ella, Kiba solo estaba boquiabierto era verdad que ella se había contenido contra él, era muy fuerte, muy rápida al punto que ni siquiera pudo sentir la brisa cuando paso las dos veces a su lado, pero por sobre todo, era extremadamente hermosa con esa apariencia salvaje, aquellas orejas y cola de zorro la hacían ver bella a sus ojos.

Hay mi dios santo – dijo embobado el amante de los perros.

Despierta Kiba, este combate no podemos perderlo – le reprendió Shino haciendo que este volviera a sus cabales, el realmente estaba dolido por la muerte de Naruto, pero sabía que había algo más de lo que simplemente se decía, no podía permitirse perder sin saber quién era esa chica, además él sabía que su grupo no era débil, luchar los tres contra un solo oponente les aseguraba la victoria, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no podían menguar a su oponente? Ella les estaba plantando cara a los tres, por lo que supo de Hinata mientras estaban luchando era que aquella forma hibrida era de temer, y no podía estar más en acuerdo con aquella información, la pelea se extendió, Tsubaki quien se encontraba en el fuego cruzado se podía decir que era un entrenamiento el evitar aquellas técnicas que golpeaban por el área, las técnicas de su hermano eran sorprendentes, su agilidad y fuerza, eso era lo que ella apuntaba, pero además de eso pudo ver cómo es que se trabajaba en equipo contra un oponente superior en todos los sentidos, ella no era estratega, ni tampoco tenía una mente privilegiada para hacer planes de combates con anticipación como sus amigas, pero si ella veía algo lo recordaba, y estaba grabando a fuego en su pupila aquel combate, no podía dejar escapar detalle, era también una oportunidad de ver cómo es que pelearía contra su sensei el día del examen, finalmente el ex grupo 8 había conseguido agotar a la hibrida.

Sí que son buenos, su coordinación es magnífica si no fuera porque estoy luchando con mi modo zorro no podría hacerle frente a los tres – pensaba la peli roja - ¿no deberían terminar ya esto? Realmente estoy cansada – les grito, todos en realidad estaban agotados, el campo de entrenamiento se veía como una zona de guerra, arboles caídos, agujeros en la tierra y centenares de insectos muertos por muchas partes.

Podrías rendirte – le sugirió Kiba con una sonrisa en su cara, había conseguido hacerla pelear enserio, estaba seguro de eso, ahora si estaba completamente satisfecho.

Yo nunca me rindo – soltó la peli roja – pensé en no usar esta técnica durante un tiempo… pero se lo merecen – pensó mientras escondía una de sus manos en su espalda y asumía una posición de combate, el resto de los luchadores no le prestó atención a eso, grave error.

Shino ya se había desahogado, tuvo que forzarse a calmarse en el combate cuando sus malas decisiones estaban llevando a su equipo a perder mucho terreno en la pelea, estaba agradecido con aquella chica, él se dio cuenta que ella estaba esperando a que se calmara y se aliviaba de sus frustraciones por la muerte de su amigo, por lo que pensó que Kiba había hecho lo mismo, bajando sus brazos para concertar sus energías le respondía – pues nosotros tampoco abandonamos – le dijo, el suelo comenzó a temblar, todos expectantes a lo que podría pasar, Keimei sintió que era una mala idea quedarse en el suelo por lo que salto lo más alto que pudo, Hinata pudo leer esa idea por lo que le siguió en el salto, en el aire ninguna de las dos podía moverse con plena libertad, pero eso no evito que se convirtiera en una pelea aérea.

Deberías estar aquí Hanabi, esto es tan educativo y tan genial que ni siquiera puedo pestañear – pensaba maravillada la pequeña Tsubaki, había decidido tomar nota mental de todo lo que pasara, a lo mejor si se esforzaba sus amigas entenderían el combate y Sasame podría hacer un plan contra Keimei-sensei.

La pelea no duro mucho más, Hinata aun de pie pero su aliento le faltava, Kiba totalmente agotado al punto de caer de espalda al suelo, Shino apoyado en un árbol que estaba cerca de su posición y Keimei al igual que Hinata, ambas se miraban sin aliento – fue una buena práctica – le dijo a Hinata mientras era rodeada por el fuego para volver a su apariencia normal.

Nunca… había… luchado así – dijo con dificultad la Hyuuga, estaba conforme con su resultado, sabía que su chakra era limitado, sabía que su sexo era distinto al que mostraba por fuera, pero independiente de sus propios problemas había conseguido luchar con todo lo que podía, había conseguido igualar a su contrincante, su esfuerzo y entrenamiento no la habían abandonado, y ella estaba completamente satisfecha, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración volvió a hablarle a su adversaria – ¿es verdad… que eres experta en sellos? – pregunto mientras recuperaba el aliento, Keimei tardo unos segundos en analizar su pregunta, se dejó caer en el suelo y saco un papel de su bolso y se lo tendió para que lo tomara.

Ven a verme a mi casa, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – le susurro para luego agregar – bueno, me retiro, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y arreglar el área de entrenamiento – le grito a Shino, el solo movía la cabeza en afirmativa, después de todo él fue quien forzó el combate – y tu Tsubaki – la aludida salía de los escombros con los cuales se estaba protegiendo – será mejor que mi encuentro con ustedes sea así de entretenido, tienes 4 días para ello – le recordó, la pequeña solo pudo ver con horror lo que le esperaba, tenía que hablar con Hanabi y con Sasame lo más pronto posible, volviendo su mirada a Hinata la peli roja se despidió – nos vemos en unas horas – con lo que Hinata entendió que tenía que terminar con el arreglo del lugar e ir a verla ese mismo día, no alcanzo a reclamar cuando la chica desapareció en un rayo rojo dejando totalmente perplejos a todos.

¿Qué fue eso? – se preguntaron todos, aprovechando la ocasión Tsubaki también salió corriendo para evitar trabajo, fue así como el ex grupo 8 comenzó con sus trabajos de limpieza y mientras estaban en eso Hinata pensaba en Keimei, podría tener respuesta a algunas preguntas, y la posible solución a sus problemas… pero… ¿habrá alguna consecuencia por ello?

_**y hasta aquí, espero que el capitulo halla sido de su agrado, como pueden ver ha sido un poco mas corto de lo usual, para aquellos que vienen de mi FF de SAO... si estos capitulos son la mitad de lo que subo a esa historia, y para los que no, pueden pasar a ver mi otro trabajo xD.**_

**_aprovechando_**_** para agradecer a la gente que lee mi trabajo y que se da el tiempo para escribir su comentario voy a responder los del capitulo anterior =)**_

_**bueno, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo, a aquellos que han dejado sus comentarios pueden pasar a leer sus respuestas =) y espero sus nuevos comentarios.**_

_**olcrian: jeje, bueno lamento haberte dicho amigo... ahora eres mi amiga XD, espero que el capitulo te halla gustado =)**_

_**Riruka: jaja bueno, al ver los comentarios y si bien también los pedía la idea era contestarlos, mínimo, yo también pienso q es una linda pareja, ya sea de forma normal o esta XD, pero tranquilo que ahora estoy mas activo con la escritura ya que deje las drogas que no me dejaban pensar... ok no, pero si me siento mas inspirado para terminar estos proyectos y empezar otros, a mi mente le llego un golpe de inspiración, así que espero nunca más se te olvide algún escrito mio, ademas soy unos de los pocos que escribe GenderBender en español XD.**_

_**Guest: eres también mujer? wow, no pensé que tendría publico femenino en mis escrituras, eso es bueno =), como puedes ver soy un adorador de la pareja NauHina, y como dato, lo soy desde la primera vez que vi a Hinata en la primera temporada de Naruto... y recién ahora Hinata se ha enterado de lo que hacia su sello, ella pensaba mas en limitaciones, XD, bueno, el capitulo lo explica, lameto la demora mi querida lectora, pero con mis problemas en la universidad y también estoy terminando otro FF... pero esto se sigue hasta que termine =), tratare de no dejar tanto tiempo pasar para actualizar =P.**_


	9. Nota

_**Quisiera disculparme con ustedes lectores ya que este trabajo quedara pendiente durante una temporada, esto no es por que halla pasado algo terrible en mi vida personal (ok... formatie mi pc y tengo uno que otro problema) pero no es la razón mas importante la cual me mantiene fuera de esta historia, la razón principal es que perdí el norte, es decir... a donde quería llegar con esta historia, debido a que me sentí medio raro con la finalizacion de la serie en si, y como se dieron las cosas en el Kannon de Naruto... es por esta razón que llamo a ustedes a ayudarme con esto, tengo una q otra idea de como poder seguir, pero durante cuanto mas o menos... o como terminar esto... lo lamento pero no se, se me fue la idea original, es por eso que si alguno de ustedes quisiera ayudarme en esta "tarea" es mas que bienvenido, claro, pueden comentar lo que piensan, no voy a fusilar a ninguno de ustedes, como espero no me fucilen a mi.**_

_**quien quiera participar de este proyecto por favor comunicarse conmigo por interno o anotarme en los comentarios como dar con ustedes, espero realmente su ayuda ya que, al menos este proyecto, se me fue de las manos.**_

_**ahora... a pesar de que esto no es un capitulo, voy a contestar sus Reviews**_

_**Guest: muchas gracias, me agrada saber que te guste el capitulo y me disculpo por lo que esta pasando ahora... ¿es que acaso todos los que no tienen cuenta se les pone "Guest" automáticamente? ¿o ustedes se ponen así? no se... pero si es que son mas de una persona... me disculpo ante todos ustedes.**_

_**Claritza: debo decir que es primera vez que leo tanto plz en un mensaje, pero tranquila q ese era el plan original... solo que ahora no puedo ver con claridad como llevarlo acabo... tengo una que otra idea pero lo veo muy nubloso...**_

_**Minerva: el FF se terminara... algún día, pero de este año no pasa, lo aseguro (o eso quiero) pero como dije, necesito de su ayuda, si quieres ayudarme, eres bienvenida, y descuida, que a pesar de que si te unes al trabajo te prometo igual sorprenderte con el trabajo.**_

_**angel678147: se nota que son fanaticos del NaruHina... ¿sera por que ahora son pareja oficial? no se, son suposiciones, pero al igual que al comentario anterior, espero de tu ayuda para terminar, estoy en este problema que me gustaría solucionar.**_

_**ya habiendo terminado con sus comentarios, espero su ayuda para poder terminar bien este proyecto, por que créanme que es mucho mas fácil dejarlo botado y a todos ustedes con la intriga de "cuando seguirá" o "como terminara" ya que esto lo hago por amor al arte... pero yo no soy así y quiero dejarles algo de "calidad" para que sigan leyendo mis proyectos.**_

_**esperando su comprención y ayuda, se despide de ustedes Kurashi no Kona =), nos leemos en el siguiente**_


End file.
